HARD (CHANGKYU)
by Fione Maple
Summary: GS! DLDR! Kau adalah orang pertama yang begitu kejam kepadaku. -KYUHYUN
1. Chapter 1

HARD

By Fione Maple

Rate : M  
Cast : Shim Changmin & Cho Kyuhyun

Desclaimer : Shim Changmin & Cho Kyuhyun not mine, they belong to God almighty one and of course they have each other.

Warning : GS!

Summary :

Kau adalah orang pertama yang begitu kejam kepadaku. -KYUHYUN

DONT LIKE, DONT READ PLEASE!

HAPPY READING!

Pagi ini Changmin akan menjemput orang di bandara. Dia wanita, wanita cantik yang selama ini menolak untuk tidur dengannya terbilang dua tahun setelah acara pertunangan itu dan hampir selama itu Changmin berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak membawa wanita itu ke ranjang.

Hal itu di karenakan sumpah kolot untuk tidak merusak kesuciannya sebelum mereka menikah.

Dan jika tiga bulan ini terlewati dengan baik, Changmin akan menggahinya secepat yang dia bisa.

Changmin menyeringai kecil, matanya yang tertutup kacamata hitam berkilat penuh gairah ketika wanita yang dia tunggu berjalan keluar. orang-orang yang mengerubunginya rata-rata adalah laki-laki muda. Tapi tak ada yang berani menggapai karena sebelas bodyguard agensi di tambah enam bodyguard milik Changmin melindunginya.

Fans laki-laki itu hanya menyapa dan mencoba mengambil gambar wanita itu yang nampak cerah sekali hari ini. Kulitnya mulus tanpa cacat sedikitpun, bibir kissablenya yang tersenyum lebar menambah kesan cantik dan ramah ketika dia menyapa balik.

Tapi betapa menyedihkannya mereka karena wanita itu hanya milik Changmin. Cho Kyuhyun milik Changmin.

"Milikku," katanya posesif. Tanpa basa-basi ia berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun. Membelah lautan manusia yang sudah menyingkir dengan segera. Sepertinya Bodyguard miliknya bekerja dengan baik.

Changmin sedikit tersenyum saat perhatian Kyuhyun akhirnya mendarat ke arahnya.

"Hai, _baby_."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, si cantik itu menghampiri Changmin dengan berlari. Memeluk tubuh jangkung Changmin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. "Aku lelah sekali," adunya lirih.

"Kalau begitu kita harus cepat pulang," balas Changmin. Ia mengelus rambut panjang bergelombang Kyuhyun penuh kasih.

Mereka terlarut dalam momentumnya sendiri tanpa sadar jika wartawan maupun fans Kyuhyun telah mengabadikan mereka dan keadaan tiba-tiba tak terkendali. Saling dorong mendorong hanya karena ingin melihat jelas mereka.

Changmin mendesis.

Ia mulai mengatakan kepada para bodyguardnya untuk tetap menjaga mereka. Sementara Changmin telah berjalan menjauhi kericuhan yang dia buat di belakang.

"Mereka gila," seru Changmin. Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil sambil bergelayut manja di lengan kokoh pria tinggi ini. "Kau itu seperti tidak tahu saja mereka."

Kali ini Changmin mendengus. Memilih diam saat Kyuhyun telah duduk di mobilnya yang ia akan kendarai sendiri. Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan aman dan nyaman, pria itu dengan segera menuju pintu mobil sebelahnya.

Changmin langsung duduk dan memasang sabuk pengaman di tubuhnya. Baru pria itu menjalankan mobil meninggalkan bandara.

"Mereka benar-benar menakutkan," ujar Kyuhyun. Ia menggerakan tubuhnya untuk mencari kenyamanan lalu menoleh ke arah Changmin.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Changmin menjawab dengan tatapan tajamnya ke arah tubuh Kyuhyun, diam-diam Kyuhyun mengikuti arah mata Changmin baru saat itu dia tahu. "Sialan."

Kyuhyun buru-buru menyilangkan tangannya kearah dada. Ia baru tahu atasan yang dia kenakan sedikit membentuk tubuhnya.

Changmin terbahak, "Meskipun kau tutupi, aku akan tetap mendapatkannya baby."

"Oh hentikan itu," kata Kyuhyun. Wajahnya berubah merah seketika. Ia memilih menghindari Changmin dengan beringsut ke dekat jendela. Tangannya masih menyilang di dekat dadanya.

Meskipun tawa Changmin masih terdengar ia akhirnya meminta maaf kepada Kyuhyun. "Aku hanya bercanda, _luv_. Berhentilah menganggap hal ini serius."

"Aku tahu!"

"Kalau begitu tatap aku."

"Tidak mau!" ucap Kyuhyun.

Changmin terdiam. Terlalu berbahaya jika terus berdebat dengan Kyuhyun. Berbahaya pula bagi kehidupan asmaranya dengan si cantik ini.

Beruntung mereka sedang menunggu traffic light berganti warna. Ia melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dengan cepat lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun. Mencoba membalikan tubuh wanitanya dengan hati-hati. Tanpa melawan ia akhirnya mau menatap wajah rupawan Changmin.

Masih mempertahankan wajahnya yang cemberut. Moodnya hancur gara-gara kekasih hatinya.

"Please jangan pasang wajah seperti ini, sayang." Changmin membelai wajahnya lembut. Mengusap bibirnya dengan Ibu jari sama lembutnya membuat Kyuhyun memejamkan mata meresapi hal itu.

Changmin mulai mencium lembut bibir Kyuhyun, menikmati bagaimana wajah cantik itu dari dekat. Bibirnya masih bekerja melumat bibir manis Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan, Rasanya begitu memabukan bagi mereka berdua. Ketika gairah merambah pada Changmin, nafas pria itu memburu. Dengan cekatan ditangkupnya wajah ayu itu, membuatnya mendongak. Changmin mulai rakus mencumbui Kyuhyun.

"Nghh." Kyuhyun mengerang nikmat. Ia mulai meremas rambut Changmin. Ketika keduanya mulai larut oleh gairah yang membara, begitu panas. Changmin dengan kewarasannya mulai menarik diri dari wajah Kyuhyun. Otaknya segera menghentikan nafsunya, ia tidak boleh lupa ada dimana sekarang.

"Sialan. Aku bisa gila, kau nikmat sekali."

"Memangnya aku makanan," Kyuhyun mulai terkikik geli.

Changmin yang sudah memakai kembali sabuk pengamannya tersenyum kala mendengar cekikikan Kyuhyun. Bersyukur karena mood wanitanya telah membaik.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku begitu mencintaimu?" tanya Changmim ketika mobilnya telah melaju kembali.

"Mungkin karena aku tak sanggup kau tolak," kata Kyuhyun percaya diri.

Changmin tertawa, "itu salah satunya, _baby_. Tapi bukan itu yang aku maksud."

"Kalau begitu apa?"

"Karena hanya kaulah takdirku, belahan jiwaku."

Kyuhyun tertawa, bahkan tak tahan-tahan untuk menunjukkan betapa dia merasa konyol karena ungkapan Changmin. "Pembual, Perayu ulung. Aku tidak yakin ucapan ini hanya untukku. Jalang-jalangmu pasti merasakannya."

"Aku sudah berhenti tepat setelah aku mendapatkanmu."

"Ow...benarkah," cibir Kyuhyun. "Awas saja Changmin! Saat aku tahu kau bermain dengan mereka, kau tamat!"

"Aku janji."

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Jika kau berbohong, siap-siap saja menerima hukuman dariku Tuan Shim."

"Pria sejati tak akan mengingkari janjinya."

.

10.00

Changmin's penthouse.

Sebuah cangkir kopi di letakan begitu saja olehnya pada meja bundar yang berada di tengah ruangan. Pria itu sendiri kini berjalan menuju jendela ruang kerjanya yang terbuka, melihat tirai berwarna hijau muda melambai-lambai tertiup angin maupun menikmati kesegaran dari semilir angin yang menyentuh wajahnya.

Setelah tiga menit penuh menikmati, ia berbalik kemudian berjalan ke arah kursi minimalis berwarna hitam. Dua lainnya berwarna mint saling berhadapan dalam meja bundar ini. Shim Changmin lalu duduk di kursi hitam itu.

Changmin bersandar sepenuhnya pada kursi, mencari kenyamanan. Iris kelamnya menatap ke sekeliling ruang kerjanya yang berbentuk melingkar, meneliti bagaimana minimalisnya lemari-lemar kecil berisi buku maupun dokumen penting lainnya. Dimana setengah dari isi lemari adalah milik kekasih hatinya yang mana membuat Changmin tersenyum kecil dalam terpejamnya mata; terbayang saat Kyuhyun dengan energiknya memasukan buku-buku dalam lemari itu. Ah, sepertinya hal ini ampuh mengembalikan semangatnya sebelum memulai kembali bekerja.

Padahal ia sepenuhnya lelah, setumpuk dokumen perusahaan miliknya; yang bisa di kerjakan lain hari, baru saja dia selesaikan. Belum lagi masalah di kantor yang di beritakan oleh sekertarisnya.

Hwang Chansung, sekertarisnya sekaligus tangan kanan Changmin terus mengeluh karena pekerjaan yang ia tinggalkan begitu saja di kantor. Tetapi sekali lagi hal itu tidak mempengaruhinya terlalu banyak. Hanya Kyuhyun, wanitanya saja yang bisa.

Bicara soal tunangannya, dia mungkin masih terlelap di kamarnya atau..

 _ **pyaarr**_

Changmin membuka matanya.

Ia menarik diri dan segera berlari ke sumber suara. Dua maid yang bertugas di kediamannya bahkan tergopoh-gopoh ikut berlari dari arah seberang Changmin, menuju sumber suara yang mana terdengar di dalam kamar Kyuhyun.

Changmin membuka pintu dan melihat Kyuhyun memunggunginya sambil berjongkok. Dia mulai panik saat harus membereskan pecahan kaca dari gelas. Tangan itu hampir saja nekat terulur untuk memungut pecahan namun Changmin segera mencegahnya.

Kyuhyun melihat tangannya yang di pegang sebelum mendongak ke wajah Changmin yang datar. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar karena pasti sebentar lagi prianya ini marah.

"Aku tidak akan melukai diriku sendiri," gumam Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak akan mengambilnya."

Bibir tipis Changmin berkedut menunggu apalagi yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Aku akan naik kembali ke kasur dan biarkan seseorang mengurus hal itu," kata Kyuhyun lagi sembari mencoba melepaskan tangan kanannya yang masih di pegang Changmin. Namun sepertinya Changmin enggan untuk melepaskan tangannya.

"Chwang, lepaskan."

"Ulurkan tangan kiri mu,"

Dan ia melakukan permintaan Changmin, mengulurkan tangan kirinya yang memegang sebuah ponsel. Pria itu mengambilnya lalu melepaskan tangannya yang lain.

Pria itu memberi isyarat kepada Kyuhyun untuk naik ke atas kasur sedang ia mengambil alih sambungan yang masih terhubung di ponselnya.

Dan saat itu Kyuhyun tersenyum miris karena bukan dia yang akan terkena amarah Changmin namun seseorang yang tadi menghubunginya.

"Ini aku Changmin," kata Changmin memulai.

Kyuhyun mulai mengigit bibirnya khawatir dan hal itu tak luput dari mata tajam Changmin. Pria arogan itu dengan kurang ajar mencium bibir kissable Kyuhyun setelah kecupan berakhir Changmin berbisik, "Jangan lakukan hal itu, kau tidak tahu betapa kelakuanmu mempengaruhiku."

Kyuhyun mendorong bahu Changmin cepat-cepat. Wajahnya semerah bunga mawar kesukaannya sekarang. "Fokuslah, kau sedang menelpon!"

Changmin menjilat bibirnya dan menyeringai kecil. "Kau tidak perlu malu, kita bahkan sudah melakukan hal itu berkali-kali."

"Shut up!"

Sekarang bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang semakin memerah, dua maid yang nyatanya adalah bergender wanita ikut merasakan. Membuat mereka benar-benar harus segera pergi dari kedua majikannya.

Saat mereka sudah keluar dari kamar, Kyuhyun segera melempar bonekanya ke tubuh belahan jiwanya.

"Mereka pasti mengira aku sudah melakukan hal-hal itu denganmu Changmin!"

"Biarkan saja," ujar Changmin. Pria itu tersenyum miring kemudian membelakangi Kyuhyun mulai fokus dengan ponsel.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berbicara kepadamu."

Oh Tuhan, betapa arogannya pria itu. Padahal dia yang mengulur waktu dengan menunda berbicara kepada manager nya. Wanita yang sedang berbicara dengan Changmin pasti menyumpah dalam hati karena suara Changmin begitu mengintimidasi selain itu ia juga tidak meminta maaf.

"Atur ulang untuk jadwal Kyuhyun empat hari kedepan, katakan kepada Pak tua disana untuk menyetujuinya jika tidak, aku bisa mengambil Kyuhyun sebelum tiga bulan aku menikah."

"Yak!" Kedua mata Kyuhyun membola. "Changmin! APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN! KAU GILA! HAH!"

teriakan Kyuhyun sepertinya adalah terakhir kali bagi manager nya mendengar hal itu karena Changmin dengan seenaknya mematikan sambungan sebelum Managernya meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

Changmin mengabaikan teriakan Kyuhyun, pria tinggi itu lebih memilih keluar dari kamar tunangannya. Di ikuti wanita cantik itu yang masih saja mengeluarkan suara kekanakannya berusaha meminta penjelasan kepadanya.

Changmin tersenyum kecil merasa terhibur dengan suara itu dan belum ingin menyudahinya.

"Jika kau tidak mengatakan apapun saat ini, Aku akan menyetujui bermain peran dengan Choi Siwon. Kau dengar itu!"

Tiba-tiba, sepasang bola mata berwarna caramel itu terbelalak. Dia menggigit bibirnya penuh keresahan saat Changmin benar-benar berhenti di tempat.

Tunggu! Ia telah melakukan kesalahan kali ini. Dengan pelan, Kyuhyun mulai melangkah mundur. Meskipun yang di lakukan Changmin masih membelakanginya.

"Maafkan ak- Och" Kyuhyun tidak sengaja menggigit bibir bawahnya keras; karena suaranya begitu gemetaran.

Dengan segera Changmin berbalik, menatap Kyuhyun dengan rahang kaku. Kyuhyun menggigil tanpa sebab dan memilih menundukkan kepala.

Bisa ia lihat sepatu hitam mengkilap milik Changmin mengarah ke arahnya. Saat sepatu itu tepat di hadapan slippernya, Tangan pria itu terjulur, mengangkat dagunya.

Pria itu menyentuhkan keningnya pada kening Kyuhyun; menekannya, tanpa melepaskan mata tajamnya yang berwarna hitam jelaga ke arah iris cantik milik kekasih hatinya.

"Besok," suara berat Changmin memulai. "Pukul 7, aku akan menjemputmu disini."

Sekarang Changmin menunduk, melumat bibir ranum Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan rasa anyir yang dia rasakan setelahnya pria tinggi itu pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun kepada Kyuhyun.

Sehingga wanita itu merasakan kekosongan diri. Kemudian ia terisak keras sampai sesenggukan. Berharap agar suara tangisnya membawa Changmin kembali untuk memeluknya. Tetapi harapannya semu, ia mendengar suara mobil menjauhi penthouse.

TBC

10+ lanjut.

Special to Hyunnie eonnie.


	2. Chapter 2

**06.38, Changmin Penthouse.**

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, Kyuhyun segera menuju ke _walk in closet_ miliknya. Mengambil sebuah dress berwarna biru dan sebuah _heels_ putih yang di kirim Changmin semalam lewat kurir pribadinya.

Ia keluar kembali, kemudian berjalan di depan meja rias, mematut dirinya pada cermin di depan.

Lama merefleksikan diri di cermin dua menit penuh, ia mendesah pelan lalu mengubur dirinya pada meja. Ia putus asa sekaligus merindu.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan," serunya parau. Ingin menelpon Changmin tapi gengsi namun jika memilih tak melakukan apapun hatinya semakin rindu.

"Aah… Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi!" teriak Kyuhyun mendarah daging. Wanita cantik itu kemudian bangkit dari kursi rias dan melempar tubuhnya ke kasur. Ia menutupi kedua matanya dengan lengan kanan. Kyuhyun kembali menangis, tidak peduli dengan kelopak matanya menjadi bengkak. Lama kelamaan matanya menjadi berat, Kyuhyun bergerak ke arah kanan mencari kenyamanan sebelum mata itu menutup sempurna. Ia terlelap tidur.

.

 **08.30 Changmin's private jet**

Changmin membiarkan Kyuhyun duduk di kursi sampingnya, kursi yang biasa di tempati oleh Hwang Chansung selaku sekertarisnya. Wanitanya sedang bersandar setengah meringkuk di dadanya.

Sementara dia sedang melakukan pertemuan dengan salah satu pemilik pertambangan yang kaya raya.

"Lanjutkan rapatnya," kata Changmin dengan cara yang arogan padahal pria itu terlambat setengah jam dari waktu yang di janjikan. Changmin tidak peduli ngomong-ngomong, jet ini miliknya.

Hwang Chansung kembali memusatkan perhatian ke arah pengusaha tambang itu begitu pula sebaliknya. Sang pengusaha tambang itu terlalu takut untuk menatap mata miliuner di hadapannya.

Hingga tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat, keduanya telah mencapai kesepakatan. Tanpa berbasa-basi dengan Changmin, Pengusaha itu segera keluar dari ruang pertemuan; menuju tempat khusus tamu begitu pula Chansung.

Pada saat itu pula, Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Wanita itu sedikit menggeliat kecil hingga kembali meringkuk memeluk sesuatu yang hangat di sampingnya. Sampai ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat mendengar suara detak jantung tepat di telinganya. Kyuhyun mengintip melalui bulu matanya sedikit mendongak mendapati jakun dan rahang tegas seorang pria.

Kyuhyun terkejut seketika, hampir menarik dirinya lepas jika saja tangan kiri pria itu tidak menekannya kembali beserta suara yang sangat ia kenali berujar padanya.

"Tidurlah.. perjalanan masih lama."

"Eum.." gumam Kyuhyun. Ia mulai mencoba untuk menutup matanya meskipun hal itu mustahil karena yang dia inginkan adalah berbicara sesuatu dengan Changmin atau setidaknya pria tampan ini mengajaknya berbicara dahulu.

"Chwang.."

"Hn."

Kyuhyun melepaskan perlahan pelukan hangat Changmin dan membiarkan pria itu menatap ke arahnya. "Ada apa? Tidurlah kembali."

"Tidak mau," kata Kyuhyun. "Kau masih marah padaku?"

"Aku tidak sedang dalam keadaan marah, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mendesah kecil dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Lihat, kau bahkan tidak memanggilku dengan benar. Kau jarang memanggilku dengan sebutan itu."

"Kyuhyun!" seru Changmin lantang. "Hentikan rengekanmu dan tidurlah kembali. Aku tidak menerima bantahan untuk kedua kalinya!"

Bukannya takut karena perintah Changmin seperti biasanya, Kyuhyun yang keras kepala malah menangis. Terisak pilu membuat pria dengan marga Shim itu tanpa sadar mengendurkan rahangnya.

Changmin merasakan kedua tangannya terulur untuk menghapus air mata Kyuhyun pada pipinya terus hingga mengusap-usap pelan kelopak mata Kyuhyun yang sedikit bengkak. Wanitanya ini pasti menangis semalaman. "Jangan menangis lagi, _luv_."

"Tidak sampai kau memaafkanku," ujar Kyuhyun seraya menahan tangan hangat Changmin di pipinya.

"Changmin."

"Aku memaafkanmu," ucap Changmin, kini ibu jarinya mengusap-usap bibir Kyuhyun baru mengecupnya kilat.

"Jadi berhentilah menangis dan sekarang tidurlah kembali." Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat setelah Changmin mengecup bibirnya ringan. "Aku cinta padamu, Chwang. Aku janji tidak akan menyebutkan namanya di hadapanmu lagi." karena Siwon malapetaka bagi hubungan asmaranya dengan pria arogan yang di cintainya ini, tambahya dalam hati.

.

 **15.06**

 **Francisco,2017**

Ketika Manor Changmin terbuka lebar, Kyuhyun memilih berlari-lari kecil menuju sofa putih di tengah ruangan. Ia melempar dirinya sendiri ke atas sofa setelah membuang heels yang tadi dia bawa sembarangan.

"Tidurlah di dalam, _luv_."

Kyuhyun merengut ke arahnya, "Aku sudah kenyang tidur di dalam pesawat. Biarkan aku berada disini, Chwang.."

"Kyuhyun.."

"Baiklah-baik, Tuan pemaksa!" Keriangan di wajah Kyuhyun terganti secepat kalimat yang ia lontarkan. Bagaikan puma yang berlari gesit, wanita cantik itu pula bergegas menuju ke arah tangga melingkar di samping kanannya. Saat Kyuhyun telah menginjakan kaki di anak tangga pertama ia membayangkan seperti berada di dalam castle es milik Elsa hanya saja tidak terbuat dari kristal es. Manor Changmin terlihat kuno meski berkelas tinggi dan yang paling ia suka dari tempat ini adalah langit-langit bangunan yang terlihat tinggi yang di design menyerupai langit cerah, mungkin itu yang membuat nilai plus. Manor yang kekurangan kehangatan dari jiwa sang pemilik nyatanya terdapat kehangatan yang tersembunyi.

Kyuhyun terkejut saat Changmin muncul di belakangnya, pria itu mencuri kecupan di pipi Kyuhyun sebelum mengangkat tubuh wanita cantik itu dalam gendongan.

"Cukup melamunnya dan biarkan aku membawamu tidur."

"Aku hanya senang karena kau membawaku ke sini lagi," kata Kyuhyun. Dari sudut mata caramelnya wanita itu melihat rahang Changmin menjadi kaku.

Saat tiga anak tangga Changmin lewati, Kyuhyun baru saja menyadari apa lagi kesalahannya. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengigit bibirnya, resah.

Pertemuan pertama Kyuhyun dengan Changmin berada di Manor ini tapi selain hal menyenangkan itu, sesuatu telah terjadi.

"Memangnya aku memintamu untuk melamun lagi."

Nada suara Changmin yang terdengar biasa saja membuat Kyuhyun segera mendongak ke atas kembali. Kyuhyun tersadar dari keterkejutan.

"Pejamkan matamu _luv_ , besok kita harus pergi ke sesuatu tempat."

Kyuhyun akhirnya mengikuti ucapan Changmin. Sambil menyembunyikan ringisannya dalam hati akan hal itu, ia melingkari leher Changmin, kepalanya bersandar pada dada kekar calon tunangannya dengan nyaman.

Sepertinya ia benar-benar lelah. Karena beberapa waktu kemudian lelap menjemputnya.

.

 _ **Mark's Bar, London 2015**_

 _Taemin mengulurkan sebuah minuman yang ada di tangannya dengan sungkan. Wajahnya yang sama merahnya dengan baju yang dia kenakan terkesan dingin dan tidak bersahabat. "Ini terakhir dan jangan minum lagi, Cho Kyuhyun!"_

" _Thanks, Princessa… Taeminnie kau yang terbaik," kekeh Kyuhyun. Matanya berbinar-binar saat minuman itu telah berada di genggamannya. Taemin hanya mendesah kesal sebelum berbalik menuju ke sebuah sofa tak jauh dari Kyuhyun._

 _Kyuhyun mengamati gerak geriknya dengan senyum mengembang hampir mengejek. "Kau seharusnya tidak mencoba terlalu jauh, Manajer Lee."_

 _Kyuhyun terkekeh ringan, lalu meneguk banyak minumannya. Tidak ada yang sekuat dirinya di dalam kelompok wanitanya ketika menghabiskan beberapa botol minuman keras._

 _Setelah tiga menit, ia beranjak dari duduknya ingin mencari Taemin yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangannya. Tetapi seseorang telah mencegahnya, menariknya untuk kembali duduk. Kyuhyun menahan nafas tertahan setelah mengetahui siapa orang itu._

" _Sunbae-nim," kata Kyuhyun sembari melepaskan tangannya yang di pegang Siwon._

" _Tidak perlu seformal itu, panggil saja aku Siwon."_

 _Kyuhyun mengangguk._

 _Siwon tersenyum lebar, lebih tepatnya seringainya menari-nari pada senyum palsu yang dia buat sementara Kyuhyun tidak tahu akan hal itu. Wanita manis itu sibuk mencari Taemin dan ingin mengajaknya pulang, ia tidak ingin berdua dengan Siwon yang banyak orang katakan memiliki reputasi buruk kepada wanita. Sejak ia debut menjadi penyanyi baru dan mendapatkan Taemin sebagai managernya, perempuan tomboy itu sering kali memperingatinya._

 _Dan Kyuhyun bergidik, tidak. Ia tidak mau menjadi salah satunya._

" _Apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanya Siwon. Membuat Kyuhyun kembali fokus kepada pria itu._

" _Ya, aku sedang menunggu seseorang."_

" _Seorang wanita?" tanyanya kembali._

 _Kyuhyun tersenyum mempesona, berpura-pura tentu saja. "Dia pria." Ia berharap Siwon berhenti bertanya dan pergi setelah ini. "Teman kencanku," dustanya lagi._

 _Namun hanya sebuah senyum kecil yang terlihat dari mata Kyuhyun membuat wanita itu terkesiap kecil yang segera ia sembunyikan. Mungkinkah Siwon tahu aku berbohong? tanyanya dalam hati._

" _Baiklah, Kurasa ada baiknya jika kita berdua mengobrol sebentar sebelum Kekasihmu datang, bagaimana cantik?"_

 _Kyuhyun menunjukkan ekspresi menyesal, "Tidak perlu, Dia sedikit… pemarah dan arogan. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia salah paham tentangmu."_

 _Dalam hati Kyuhyun merasakan ia ingin di tenggelamkan pada kursi bar saja karena jika pria ini tetap saja bandel, tamatlah sudah riwayatnya._

 _Siwon mengangkat kedua tangannya, kalah. "Oke, terserah padamu sebentar lagi aku akan pergi. Tapi biarkan aku membelikanmu minuman lagi. Lihat tidak ada lagi air pada gelasmu." Lalu Siwon segera meminta Bartender menyiapkan pesanannya tanpa persetujuan Kyuhyun._

" _Baiklah," ucap Kyuhyun, mengalah. Lebih baik dari pada ia akan terus-menerus di cecar pertanyaan olehnya. Dan saat keheningan terjadi pada keduanya sementara musik di ujung sana telah berubah semakin menghentak di tengah malam, lagi-lagi mencuri kesempatan untuk mengamati sekitar._

" _Ini, minumlah."_

 _Kyuhyun segera menerimanya, ia mengangkat minuman itu ke udara. "Apa ini gin?"_

 _Siwon tersenyum manis. "Bukan, sebut saja early British libations, wiski yang di campur dengan kismis, jahe dan jeruk yang disebut London's Golden Age. Dan ini adalah minuman khas Inggris, cobalah."_

 _Dengan ragu Kyuhyun mendekatkan mulutnya pada bibir gelas, matanya tak pernah lepas memandang Siwon._

 _Siwon terkekeh sebentar, "Apa kau takut meminumnya? Aku bersumpah tidak memasukan sesuatu ke dalam minuman itu."_

 _Kyuhyun tersenyum polos sembari bergerak gugup. "Aku hanya…"_

" _Oke, aku tahu. Jika itu yang ada di fikiranmu. Berikan minuman itu kepadaku, kita tukar dengan milikku."_

 _Kyuhyun mengambilnya, irisnya tak tahan untuk tidak mengawasi Siwon yang sudah menenggak banyak dari gelas itu. Beberapa saat kemudian Siwon menunjukkan kelasnya yang kosong. "See, tidak ada apapun."_

 _Tanpa ragu Kyuhyun mulai meminumnya, sedikit demi sedikit. Kemudian tersenyum manis dengan rona di pipinya. "Ini Nikmat."_

" _Kau menyukainya?"_

" _Eum.." gumam Kyuhyun. Perlahan tapi pasti entah kenapa keduanya menikmati waktunya dengan berbicara santai._

 _Hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari;yang artinya sudah setengah jam ia gunakan untuk berbicara dengan Siwon._

 _wanita itu terkesiap kecil saat irisnya tanpa sengaja memandang arlogi di tangan kirinya. "Aku harus pergi.. Aku harus mencari Oh_ _—"_ _Dengan terburu-buru wanita itu berdiri dengan kalimat cepat yang ia ucapakan namun tubuhnya oleng hampir jatuh._

" _Hati-hati, luv." sela seseorang. Membuat Kyuhyun menengadah. Pria itu menunduk untuk mengecup pipi Kyuhyun hingga wanita itu tersentak kaget sekian kalinya. "Duduklah kembali, Aku rasa belum terlambat datang."_

 _Kyuhyun diam-diam mengambil nafas banyak, karena sentuhan lembut pria ini tidak berhenti pada pinggangnya. Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun hanya terdiam kaku hingga tanpa ia sadari sudah duduk di kursinya lagi karena sosok itu telah membantunya._

 _Kyuhyun masih saja memandangi sosok itu, melihat penuh puja wajah tampan di depannya. Rahangnya tegas sama dengan kilau matanya yang menunjukkan aura dominan, Kyuhyun suka bagaimana cara dia berkuasa atas dirinya. Di lihat dari bagaimana pria tinggi ini merangkulnya mesra dengan tangannya yang berotot dan besar itu. Dan bibirnya yang…_

 _Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengenyahkan pikiran kotornya tapi tidak sejalan dengan gerakan tubuhnya yang sudah memeluk pria ini._

" _Baby, Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Pria tinggi itu, Changmin. Sedang irisnya tidak melepaskan perhatiannya ke arah Siwon. Siwon yang saat ini menegang._

 _Alis Changmin terangkat pasti ada yang tidak beres. Dengan pelan dia melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Membuat wanita cantik itu menengadah dengan tatapan sayunya sebelum kembali bersandar pada dadanya. Sialan, Changmin berdesis tajam._

 _Mengabaikan ereksinya, Changmin tersenyum dingin ke arah Siwon. "Tidak bisa menahan diri,huh?"_

 _Mata Siwon menyipit, "Apa maksudmu!"_

 _Kyuhyun kini melihat keduanya bergantian. Ketegangan benar-benar terasa. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengusap lengan Changmin. Dan ini sungguh di luar dugaan Kyuhyun, seharusnya ia sedang berakting. Tapi persetan dengan itu!_

" _Pria ini hanya menemaniku minum, berhentilah memarahinya. Bawa aku pulang Chwang.. Aku pusing." ucapnya tanpa berdusta. Kyuhyun benar-benar pusing entah kenapa. Seluruh badannya memanas dan ia takut ini efek karena ia terlalu banyak minum._

" _Chwang… Ayolah. Kita pergi dari sini. Disini panas sekali…" racaunya. Dan Changmin akhirnya mulai mengangkat tubuh sintal itu ke dalam gendongan, merengkuh tubuh itu lebih erat pada tubuhnya, berusaha menghalau racauan Kyuhyun agar tak terdengar oleh Siwon. Wanita manis dalam gendongannya itu meringkuk masuk ke tengkuk lehernya._

 _Changmin mendesis ketika melewati Siwon yang wajahnya kian memucat, "Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya."_

 _._

 _Changmin menutup pintu mobilnya dengan segera saat tubuh Kyuhyun telah berbaring nyaman pada kursi mobil. Pria itu menjilat bibirnya penuh hasrat sambil membelai lembut pipi halus wanita di hadapannya._

 _Wanita mempesona itu setengah terpejam, tubuhnya yang terkulai pasrah karena gairah melingkupi berbanding terbalik dengan mulutnya yang terus saja menggumam meminta di lepaskan. "Ku mohon Tuan, biarkan aku pergi dan mencari temanku."_

 _Mata Changmin berkilat bengis, wanita itu tidak akan bisa lari karena Changmin telah memerangkap diantara tubuhnya. Ia menunduk lantas mencumbui bibir Kyuhyun brutal, Changmin marah karena tidak ada balasan apapun dari ciumannya akhirnya menggigit bibir bawah wanita itu hingga agak bengkak. Wanita itu mengerang dan Changmin menyeringai setan sambil memasukan lidah ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun._

 _Kyuhyun meronta mencoba mendorong dada Changmin agar menjauh, itu berhasil tetapi tidak berlangsung lama karena pria itu segera memagut bibirnya kembali. Changmin semakin merendahkan tubuhnya hingga sesuatu yang keras bisa Kyuhyun rasakan diantara kedua kakinya._

 _Kyuhyun melenguh dengan mata terpejam dan lagi-lagi seringai Changmin menari-nari melihat tubuh Kyuhyun menggeliat dalam kuasanya. Begitu erotis semakin membangkitkan nafsunya yang kini hanya dapat di bangkitkan olehnya._

" _Katakan kau menginginkannya luv," Changmin berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun dengan suara rendah membuat Kyuhyun merinding dan semakin menggeliatkan badannya ke tubuh Changmin._

 _Kyuhyun gila, seharusnya ia tidak melanjutkan ini. Ia bahkan tidak peduli pada bayangan hitam yang menyelimuti matanya, yang dia inginkan adalah sentuhan lembut Changmin pada tubuhnya._

" _Nggh…" erangan Kyuhyun membuat Changmin mulai tidak sabar, dengan brutal ia merobek blouse milik Kyuhyun. Pakaian wanita itu terbuka hanya meninggalkan bra bertali yang menutupi dadanya._

" _Cantik sekali," desah Changmin. Mulai membuka kaitan branya. Setelah lepas dia menyentuh puncak payudara Kyuhyun dengan jemarinya sebelum meremasnya._

 _Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Changmin merasakan kelembutan payudara wanita itu, mengeksplor daerah sekitar dadanya hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang mungkin akan berwarna keunguan beberapa jam kemudian._

 _Kini lidah sexy Changmin mulai turun ke perut datar Kyuhyun, menciumnya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil sedang kedua tangan Changmin mulai membuka jeans putih Kyuhyun. Menariknya hanya setengah paha dengan dirinya mulai membuka celananya sendiri._

 _Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun mulai merasakan kewarasannya. Dengan sisa tenaganya kedua kaki Kyuhyun menendang Changmin agar menjauh darinya. "Hentika—Ngggh.." Kyuhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya karena Changmin sudah menindihnya lagi. Melumatnya dalam ciuman yang panjang. Tangannya kini menyelusup ke dalam celana dalam Kyuhyun dan menyentuh vaginanya yang sudah sangat basah._

" _Ahkk!" rintihan kenikmatan itu entah kenapa membuat Changmin senang. Pria itu kini menegakan tubuhnya, lantas mengeluarkan kejantanannya di antara vagina Kyuhyun._

 _Menggesekannya disana, membuat Changmin menggeram tanpa sadar. Jiwanya yang kelam memprovokasi agar cepat memasukan ereksinya ke milik Kyuhyun. Tetapi ketika melihat Kyuhyun kembali pasrah dan berbicara dengan menahan tangis. Changmin mulai terheran-heran._

 _Wanita ini melakukan pengendalian diri yang baik padahal ia tahu Kyuhyun meminum hampir seluruh dari gelas berisi perangsang._

" _Jangan lakukan apapun kepadaku, ku mohon. Aku sudah bertunangan!"_

 _Setelah ucapan itu gairahnya meredup seketika. Pria itu menyugar rambutnya kebelakang dengan berdesis menakutkan. Ini lucu sekali, tidak ada wanita yang menolaknya meski bahkan ia memiliki suami pun. Hanya tunangan dan wanita cantik ini begitu menjaganya._

 _Tanpa ia sadari seringainya mulai tampak di bibir tipisnya. Seperti ucapannya pada Siwon beberapa yang lalu, Kyuhyun; wanita ini akan menjadi miliknya. Dan ia tidak sabar merebutnya dari pria tunangannya._

 _Seraya melepaskan kemeja hitam di tubuhnya ia menyelimuti tubuh setengah telanjang itu. Membiarkan si wanita tersiksa karena kelakuannya menolak Changmin. Tapi tidak akan lama, ia akan membawa Kyuhyun ke ranjang dalam keadaan wanita itu menjadi miliknya. Miliknya seorang._

 _._

 _ **Changmin's Manor, 2015**_

 _Shim Changmin menegakkan tubuhnya ketika rombongan penuh protokol datang ke dalam Manornya. Salah seorang yang berada di depan yang ia ketahui adalah Ayahnya tersenyum lebar saat berjalan menghampirinya. Sementara Iris Changmin terfokus saat seseorang datang paling akhir diantara yang lainnya._

 _Choi Siwon._

 _Changmin melihatnya dengan kemarahan yang nyaris tidak ditutup-tutupi. "Kau tidak seharusnya disini."_

 _Yunho tersenyum maklum lantas menepuk-nepuk dada Changmin. "Sudahlah Nak, Appa yang membawanya ikut serta."_

" _Hn, Baiklah." ucap Changmin dengan memberikan senyuman yang membuat Siwon Changmin masih mengingat kejadian semalam dan kebenciannya semakin menjadi-jadi._

 _Kini Changmin menghampiri seorang butler, berbicara dengannya. Sisa orang disana duduk pada sofa yang Changmin persilahkan. Ia kini beranjak dari tempatnya untuk duduk di sebuah sofa tunggal berwarna hitam lekat menunggu maksud kedatangan mereka._

" _Kau terlihat senang tadi, Changmin. Apa terjadi sesuatu."_

 _Saat pertanyaan itu di ajukan. Bibir Changmin menyeringai kecil. Ia memang sedang senang hari ini._

" _Sesuatu yang baik terjadi semalam," kata Changmin kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa. Sudut matanya melirik ke arah Siwon yang semakin kaku di seberang meja._

 _Yunho tersenyum lebar dan menggunakan moment itu untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang penting bagi Changmin. "Kalau begitu Changmin, Apa kau masih mengingat pesan Jaejoong sebelum meninggal?"_

 _Rahang Changmin mengeras dan kini menegakan bahunya. "Apa kau masih mengingat Ibuku disaat kau memiliki wanita lain?"_

 _Yunho terdiam, terkejut oleh kemarahan Changmin. Dua orang yang duduk di samping Yunho bahkan dapat merasakan emosi dari kalimat itu._

" _Lupakan itu dan katakan kau masih mengingatnya."_

" _Kau memintaku untuk melupakan perbuatanmu begitu saja!" desis Changmin. "Kau_ _—"_

" _Aww!" pekik seseorang dari lantai atas. Suaranya menggema dalam Manor milik Changmin ini._

" _Siapa itu?" tanya Yunho. Mata musangnya berkilat tidak suka karena yang ia dengar adalah suara perempuan. "Kau membawa wanita ke Manormu? Jadi kau melupakan amanat Ibumu, Jung Changmin!"_

" _Shim Changmin, Appa." koreksinya._

 _Wajah Yunho memucat sama dengan Siwon yang bergerak gelisah. Hanya dua orang yang duduk di samping Yunho saja yang terlihat marah._

 _Changmin mengabaikannya, yang ia lakukan adalah bangkit lalu menengadah ke arah lantai dua manornya. "Sepertinya dia sudah selesai." Ia lalu melangkah menuju ke arah anak tangga dengan bergumam. "Jika kalian tidak ada keperluan lainnya silahkan pulang, atau kalian ingin berkenalan dengan kekasihku?"_

 _Ketika Changmin tidak terlihat dalam pandangan lagi, Yunho memijat keningnya yang mulai pening. "Maafkan aku Tuan Cho."_

 _Tuan Cho bersandar pada sofa dan memejamkan mata dengan desah berat. "Mau bagaimana lagi, kita sebaiknya batalkan sem—"_

" _Aboeji!" pekik sosok wanita dari atas anak tangga._

 _Wanita manis itu menggunakan gaun polos berwarna pastel yang mencapai lututnya. Berlari menuruni anak tangga tanpa menyadari bahwa kedua kaki jenjangnya berbalut heels tinggi._

 _Bahkan bahu Changmin menegang tanpa ia sadari hingga mengambil nafas lega saat wanita energik itu sudah memeluk tubuh pria tua yang ia tidak ketahui sama sekali jika ia adalah Ayah dari si wanita._

 _Dari arah tangga ia kini berbalik menatap Siwon, Ia terlihat benar-benar bingung, tapi Changmin sepenuhnya mengerti sekarang._

 _Bukankah akan bagus jika ia berpura-pura mengerti situasinya._

" _Bagaimana Appa? Suka dengan pertunjukanku?" kata Changmin setelah turun dari anak tangga._

 _Yunho menaikan alis dan mengangguk dengan desah nafas lega. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan sejak awal jika kalian sudah saling mengenal. Bahkan kalian sudah tinggal bersama."_

" _Apa maksud anda?"_

 _Changmin menghampiri Kyuhyun, melingkari tubuhnya dengan tangan kekar yang semalam penuh melingkupinya dalam dekapan._

 _Kyuhyun menunduk melihat melihat dirinya sendiri. Tangan kekar milik Changmin seolah mengungkungnya pada sebuah keprotektifan. Ia tersenyum malu dengan pipi merona merah._

" _Luv, mereka sedang membicarakan kita." kata Changmin._

 _Mata Kyuhyun mengerjap. "Apa?"_

" _Sepertinya kau belum mengerti juga." Changmin melepaskan tangannya pada pinggang Kyuhyun, bergeser untuk berdiri di hadapannya. "Apa kau lupa jika aku adalah pria yang selalu kau gumamkan semalam."_

 _Mata caramel Kyuhyun membulat oleh keterkejutan. "Benarkah? Maka dari itu semalam kau..!"_

" _Semalam apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Tuan Cho yang sudah sangat bosan melihat drama yang di buat anaknya._

 _Selama seperkian detik, mulut Kyuhyun menutup dengan pipi semakin merona. Kepalanya menggeleng dengan kacau._

 _Setelah beberapa saat, Yunho memandangi mereka dan tersenyum puas. Hanya satu orang saja yang terlihat seperti menahan amarah._

 _Dan Changmin melihatnya. Ia melihatnya selalu. Kini seperti bajingan arogan ia melangkah untuk duduk di samping Siwon. Yunho yang melihatnya tersenyum karena yang ia tahu Changmin sudah memaafkan saudara tirinya itu tanpa mengetahui apa yang anaknya ucapkan pada anak tirinya._

" _Sudah ku katakan kau tidak akan mendapatkannya." Changmin tersenyum licik. "Dan jika sampai terjadi hal semalam. Kau dan Ibumu tidak akan selamat, brother."_

.

 **22.07**

 **Changmin's Manor, 2017**

Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar suara Changmin yang sedang berbicara dalam sambungan telepon. Pria itu terlihat luar biasa menggairahkan tanpa atasan dan hanya mengenakan celana jeans berwarna dark blue.

Dan Kyuhyun terkejut saat pria itu dalam persekian detik mampu mengetahui jika ada seseorang yang memandanginya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil sembari melambaikan tangannya ke arah Changmin yang berada di depan pintu kamar.

"Aku tunggu berita baiknya, Rose." kata Changmin sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon pada ponselnya. Kyuhyun mengernyit kecil dan menghindari tangan Changmin yang akan mengusap rambutnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Changmin.

"Kau masih berhubungan dengan jalang itu!" tuduh Kyuhyun.

"Tidak." Changmin menjawab dengan cepat.

"Kau bohong," kata Kyuhyun sambil cemberut.

Changmin tidak menjawab tetapi matanya menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun. Iris hitamnya berkilauan oleh sesuatu.

Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan reaksi berlebihan saat yang ia tahu Changmin begitu bernafsu padanya. "Hei, Chwang…" Ia menggeser tubuhnya kebelakang. "Jangan macam-macam padaku, kau sudah berjanji." ancam Kyuhyun.

Changmin menarik nafas kemudian menarik Kyuhyun dalam dekapannya. "Gairahku hanya bisa datang olehmu, seharusnya kau lebih tahu itu. Nyonya Shim."

Kyuhyun akhirnya membalas pelukan Changmin. "Aku hanya takut.

"Jangan takut," bisik Changmin. "Kita akan selalu bersama."

Dengan pelan Kyuhyun menarik lepas pelukannya dan menatap mata hitam Changmin dengan antusias. "Bisakah malam ini kita tidur seperti dua tahun yang lalu."

"Kau tidak takut aku berbuat lebih padamu seperti malam itu juga?" kata Changmin.

Kyuhyun cemberut kembali.

"Oh, Kyunie.. baiklah. Apapun untukmu."

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya pukul setengah empat pagi. Masih dengan bingung memandang liar ke sekeliling kamar. Tangannya segera meraba untuk menghidupkan lampu yang ada di nakas samping tidurnya. Setelah lampu menyala dan kesadaran telah berkumpul di benaknya, gadis ini mulai menyingkap selimut dan turun dari kasur. Seperti biasa Changmin selalu bangun terlalu pagi dan meninggalkan dirinya di kasur sendiri. Hal yang membuatnya kesal tiap mereka tidur bersama.

Meskipun bisa dihitung dengan beberapa jari ketika mereka tidur bersama namun tabiat jeleknya begitu teringat dalam otak Kyuhyun.

Sembari membuka pintu kamar pelan untuk keluar, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara percakapan. Karena penasaran ia berjalan ke arah itu dengan slippernya hati-hati. Tanpa menimbulkan suara yang berisik, gadis itu telah sampai pada ujung tangga dan menemukan Changmin dengan celana jeansnya —sama dengan apa yang ia pakai semalam. Ketika irisnya melihat siapa yang sedang pria itu ajak bicara seketika rasa cemburu meledak dalam jiwa.

Kyuhyun menyipitkan mata, "Baiklah jika seperti itu maumu!" gumamnya sendiri dan mulai berlari kecil meninggalkan tempatnya tadi.

Changmin terusik dengan suara telapak kaki yang sedang berlari di lantai atas, jadi ia hanya tersenyum manis dan mulai menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Cukup dengan omong kosongmu dan pergilah!"

Wanita itu menggeleng pelan ketika melihat tubuh Changmin beranjak dari sofanya, "Changmin! Ayo kita menghabiskan waktu bersama!" teriaknya.

Shim Changmin terkekeh tanpa perlu menunjukkan wajah menghina nya pada wanita jalang itu. "Apa Ayahku sudah tidak bisa menghangatkanmu di ranjang?"

"Tidak! Bukan seperti itu," katanya senang. Jelas sekali senang karena akhirnya Changmin mau berbicara kepadanya. Dengan senyum yang merekah dan tampak percaya diri, ia mulai berkata, "Aku hanya ingin menghangatkan ranjangmu dengan kebersamaan kita."

Wajahnya berseri-seri saat mengenang kembali kebersamaan mereka, tanpa disadari bahwa kalimat yang selanjutnya adalah malapetaka baginya.

"Aku tahu, Changmin. Kau selama masa pertunanganmu ini, belum pernah sekalipun tidur bersama dengannya, bukan? Maka dari itu kenapa tidak sebaiknya kita tidur bersama?"

Pria tampan itu tersenyum, dalam seringai bengisnya yang tersimpan rapi. Dia mengangkat satu telapak tangannya ke atas, seolah mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Beberapa detik kemudian beberapa bodyguard Changmin yang bersembunyi mulai menampakan diri.

Saat ia membalikan tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan wanita itu kembali, raut wajahnya sukar dijelaskan membuat wanita itu bergidik melihatnya.

"Singkirkan dia."

Suara dingin itu terdengar dari mulut Changmin setelah cukup lama terdiam. Di depannya wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju bahkan setelah kedua bodyguard Changmin telah memegang tangan si wanita.

"Tidak, Changmin. Kau tidak bisa melakukanku seperti ini!"

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Changmin melangkahkan kakinya pergi sembari mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan gila wanita itu.

"Jadi benar bukan?" katanya keras. Diiringi tawa meremehkan saat Changmin menghentikan langkahnya. Apalagi saat tubuh sexy itu mulai berbalik dan berjalan mendekatinya. Wanita itu semakin yakin bisa memprovokasi pria tampan itu sekaligus awal yang bagus untuk bersama dengannya lagi.

Namun siapa disangka tubuh wanita itu malah di hempaskan ke lantai saat Changmin berada tepat di hadapannya. Hanya dengan satu tunjukan bodyguardnya seolah tahu apa yang diinginkan tuannya.

Changmin membungkuk dan menarik dagu si wanita sambil menatapnya tajam. "Katakan sekali lagi."

"Tunanganmu buruk karena tidak bisa—Aarkh"

"Kau tahu? Untuk seorang wanita rendahan sepertimu, kau terlalu banyak bicara!" kata Changmin dengan penekanan. Pria itu bahkan semakin menekan keras dagu runcingnya kemudian melepaskannya begitu saja. "Untuk kali ini kau beruntung karena ku lepaskan. Tapi jangan harap dengan keadaan utuh saat kau menghina Kyuhyun lagi."

Tepat saat Changmin membuka pintu kamar. Kyuhyun tidak sempat mengubah posisi tidurnya dan tidak berpura-pura untuk tidur pula. Ia hanya membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut hangat dan memainkan ponsel dengan posisi miring. Tentu saja hanya melihat akun media sosialnya karena ia tidak mungkin berkirim pesan dengan Taemin yang saat ini sedang terlelap pada malam Seoul yang dingin. Sementara ekspresi wajahnya masih seperti dua puluh menit berlalu.

"Kyuhyun," panggilnya.

Dia tidak menjawab.

Changmin tersenyum dan mulai bergerak mendekati tunangannya. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, hmm?" tanyanya sambil menyingkap selimut dan duduk di atas kasur.

Dan karena tidak ada jawaban kembali akhirnya dia menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun dan tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun menegakkan punggungnya. "Berbaliklah, luv."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas setelah meletakan ponselnya, ia akhirnya berbalik arah. Dan Changmin menatapnya intens. Kyuhyun tidak berkata apapun hanya memandang balik mata bambi tunangannya.

Pria itu kemudian menundukkan kepala dan mulai menciumnya begitu hebat. Tangannya mulai bergerak turun di lekukan pinggangnya sebelum berhenti dan menekan lembut punggung bawah Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas agar dia dapat leluasa untuk menciumnya. Ciuman itu tidak singkat karena Changmin sengaja membuatnya lama dan ia pula tidak kuasa untuk menghentikannya —ia juga menikmatinya.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dengan tajam saat pria itu tiba-tiba mulai menjilati lehernya dengan tangan nakal yang mulai turun ke area pantat, untuk menekannya.

"Sekarang sayang, Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" bisiknya tepat di telinga sang wanita. Dia tersenyum angkuh saat kelopak mata Kyuhyun tertutup rapat dengan bibir yang sengaja ia gigit untuk menahan erangan.

"Kau menikmatinya." ujar Changmin memberitahu, pria tampan ini semakin mendesakkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun. Gairahnya benar-benar bangkit saat Kyuhyun tidak menolak sentuhannya. "Kau ingin melakukannya?"

"Ya."

"Kau yakin?" geram Changmin. Celananya semakin sempit mendengar suara percaya diri Kyuhyun menggema di kamarnya.

"Ya Changmin. Lakukan sekarang."

Changmin tersenyum lebar, pria itu mulai menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan menarik pinggulnya kasar untuk mengambil satu-satunya penghalang yang si wanita pakai. Pria itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum saat ia mengerti dengan keadaan ini.

"Kau sengaja melepasnya?" tanyanya. "Hanya menyisakan ini?" katanya lagi namun dengan bunyi suara robekan kain yang dia pegang.

Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih terpejam dan menempelkan keningnya pada keningnya. "Jangan tutup matamu, sayang. Tatap aku, Kau yang memulainya dan jangan harap kau bisa berhenti setelah ini."

15.00, Frisco.

Kyuhyun tertidur di sampingnya dengan pulas. Changmin segera menaikkan selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya yang polos. Sementara ia mulai bersandar dan menghadap langit-langit. Ketika kelopaknya matanya telah menutup suara dering ponsel Kyuhyun mengganggunya.

Ia segera mengambil ponsel dan langsung mengangkatnya.

"Ya—"

"Kyuhyun! Keluar kau sekarang! Aku ada di depan gerbang! Bisa-bisanya tunangan kejammu membawaku kemari! Beritahu aku alasannya!"

"Taemin-ssi, Minho akan segera menjemputmu. Kau hanya perlu duduk dan menunggu di mobil."

"Taeminie?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar lirih, matanya yang sayu mulai memandang ke arah Changmin. "Chwang... Ada apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa sayang," ujar Changmin sambil mencium kepala Kyuhyun. "Tidurlah lagi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan bergelung nyaman di lengan Changmin. Pria besar itu kemudian mulai memandang ponsel Kyuhyun kembali yang masih terdapat sambungan dari manager tunangannya. Saat ia mendekatkan telinga pada ponsel suara laki-lakilah yang terdengar.

"Hyung, Terimakasih. Ini aku Minho, Aku tutup ya. Sampaikan salamku pada Kyu-noona dan jangan lupa datang nanti malam."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"Hal—"

"Kyuhyun, ini aku! Kenapa lama sekali kau mengangkatnya!" kata suara diseberang telepon.

"Kau mengganggu tidurku, bodoh!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara serak sambil melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul enam. "Lagipula kenapa kau menelponku!"

"Ya, sampai kapan kau akan tidur?" gerutunya. "Hanya kau dan tunangan kejammu itu yang belum datang! Jangan katakan padaku kalau kalian tidak akan hadir, huh!"

"Datang? Kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Geez, Kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana!" teriak Taemin.

Kyuhyun sampai harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan mendekatkannya lagi setelah mendengar suara dengusan kecil diseberang telepon. "Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu pada artismu sendiri!"

"Jadi jam berapa kau akan datang ke pesta pernikahan saudara dari tunanganmu ini?" tanya Taemin pura-pura tidak mendengar kalimat barusan.

"Pesta?" beo Kyuhyun sehingga Taemin menepuk keningnya di tempatnya.

CHANGKYU

-Kyuhyun

20.10

Jadi disinilah Kyuhyun berada, berdiri tegak di samping Changmin yang terlihat angkuh —hal itu memang tidak di ragukan lagi, tetapi lain dari pada itu, tampilannya malam ini luar biasa menawan. Bahkan baginya pengantin pria yang berdiri di atas panggung tak sebanding dengan Changmin.

"Sayang, Kau bisa tunggu disini."

Kyuhyun mendongak, "Mau kemana?"

"Hanya sebentar."

"Baikla—"

"Hyung," ujar Minho sambil berjalan cepat ke arahnya. "Ayo cepat, Aboeji ingin berbicara dengan kita." Kyuhyun terdiam lalu menatap Changmin kembali dan tanpa sadar telah memegang erat black coatnya. Mengabaikan Taemin yang telah merangkulnya.

"Aku ikut," pinta Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, sayang, Aku hanya sebentar."

Kyuhyun melepaskan jemarinya, lantas mengangguk namun diiringi tatapan tegas ke arah Changmin. "Jangan terlalu lama."

"Iya, luv."

20:17

Taemin mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari tangannya, menunjukkan kepada Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai. Ia meletakan benda itu di atas meja. Di lihat dari manapun itu adalah kotak perhiasan yang didalamnya adalah cincin. Tetapi demi apapun yang membuat hati Kyuhyun —tidak bahkan hati tiap wanita melompat adalah Desainer pembuat perhiasan itu. "Kau dapat dari mana? Mencuri?"

Taemin menekan kedua tangannya di pipi Kyuhyun. "Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu!" ujar Taemin. "Bocah itu melamarku!"

Kyuhyun terkikik geli. "Wah… Adik dan Kakak sama saja."

Taemin memutar bola matanya tanpa menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun.

Ia terdiam sejenak seraya melihat Kyuhyun menikmati hidangan yang di siapkan untuk para tamu. Kalimat yang sudah ia siapkan untuk memarahi Kyuhyun karena menculiknya ke frisco menguap begitu saja. Pikirannya malah mengarah saat ia pertama kali melihat Kyuhyun dan Changmin di pesta. Ia menyadari beberapa pasang mata menatap intens mereka berdua. Terutama sang mempelai wanita yang baru saja ia ketahui dari Minho jika dia adalah saudara tiri mereka sekaligus saudara kembar Siwon.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" gumam Taemin.

"Kau berbicara sesuatu, Tae?"

Taemin buru-buru melepaskan pandangan ke ara panggung kecil di ujung ruangan. "Bukan apa-apa, jangan di pikirkan." Taemin tersenyum kecil dan dia mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya pada sang artis, "Ngomong-ngomong Kyu, kau belum menyalami saudara tiri Changmin, bukan?"

"Eumm... belum. Nanti saja saat ada Changmin. Changmin bilang akan memberikan kejutan untuknya dan harus dari tanganku sendiri yang memberikan hadiah itu."

"Hadiah? Kau tahu hadiahnya?" tanya Taemin penasaran. Ia mulai santai dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Entahlah," ujarnya acuh. "Asalkan bukan dirinya." kekeh Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi bola mata Taemin meroda, siapa yang tidak kenal Changmin di kalangan wanita. Teman-teman Taemin yang bekerja di bawah naungan pria sok itu sering berbicara tentang petualangan liar sang bos yang sering gonta-ganti pasangan bahkan di cap sebagai bajingan tampan. Entah itu bohong ataupun fakta tetapi melihat bagaimana langgeng hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun sedikitnya ia menampik spekulasi itu.

"Tae, kau tahu dimana kamar kecil?" celetuk Kyuhyun. Taemin mengangguk pelan dan menunjuk ke arah jam 2 dari tangannya. "Kau ingin aku temani?"

"Tidak, terimakasih. Manager Lee."

Taemin mendengus kecil dan mulai mengikuti Kyuhyun lewat matanya. "Ada apa dengan cara jalannya?"

Kyuhyun keluar dari toilet wanita dengan pelan. Ia memperhatikan kondisi kakinya yang cukup andil mempengaruhi dirinya malam ini. Ketika ia berjalan mulai menjauhi pintu dan akan keluar menuju lorong selanjutnya seseorang berdiri di ambang pintu yang berfungsi untuk akses keluar masuk ke toilet hotel ini. "Lama tidak berjumpa, sayang."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang dan mencoba melewatinya tetapi pria itu menghalanginya. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Siwon!"

"Kau! Tentu saja."

"Jaga ucapanmu!" desis Kyuhyun. "Jangan halangi jalan ku! Minggir!" Dia mulai menggapai kenop pintu yang sedang di pegang Siwon tetapi pria itu segera menyambar lengannya, menariknya ke depan sebelum mendorongnya ke pintu.

Siwon mencondongkan tubuh ke depan sementara Kyuhyun terkesiap saat tangan Siwon mulai meraba perutnya hingga ke bawah. Tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas terangkat untuk menampar wajahnya tetapi kalah cepat dari tangan Siwon yang kembali menekannya ke daun pintu. "Jangan macam-macam denganku!" geramnya dari balik gigi. "Aku bersumpah, kali ini ku pastikan Changmin akan membunuhmu! Keparat!"

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa geli. "Sebelum hal itu terjadi, bagaimana jika kita bersenang-senang?" katanya lucu di telinga Kyuhyun lalu menggigitnya keras.

Keparat. Ia harus pergi dari sini,batinnya berteriak.

"Brengsek! LEPASKAN!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. Ia memicingkan matanya berusaha menyembunyikan kenyataan nyeri di pergelangan tangan dan perih di hatinya karena pelecehan ini. Dia merintih saat Siwon menggoda tengkuk leher dan menghimpit tubuhnya semakin berani. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kejantanannya menggesek tubuhnya.

"Tidak! Kau menjijikkan! BRENGSEK!" Kyuhyun berteriak histeris dengan tubuh gemetar, seumur hidupnya ia baru pernah merasa sejijik ini. Yang ia lakukan sekarang berusaha menginjak sepatu kulit si pria brengsek itu. Kyuhyun bersyukur karena heels tinggi yang ia pakai cukup ampuh membuat nyeri pada jemari kaki Siwon hingga pria itu terkejut dan melepaskannya. Belum cukup melihat ia kesakitan, Kyuhyun mulai menendang selangkangan miliknya.

Cepat-cepat dia membuka pintu keluar tanpa ingin melihat lagi, sementara Siwon mulai mengejarnya dengan tertatih. Kyuhyun tidak bisa lari dengan cepat sementara Siwon terlatih untuk itu walaupun nyeri di bagian selatannya, dia mendapatkan Kyuhyun segera. Siwon menarik gaun dari belakang tubuh Kyuhyun, lalu dengan tangan kirinya dia menggenggam rambut itu erat-erat, menyentakkan kepalanya untuk mendekati wajah Siwon. Dia membuka mulut dan lidahnya yang lembut menjilat bibir Kyuhyun kemudian mengecupnya.

"Bagaimana, sayang?" tanya Siwon senang. Senang karena Kyuhyun dalam kendalinya, meskipun tangan-tangan kecil itu memukul dadanya tetapi sebagai balasan ia mencengkeram rambut panjangnya sama kuatnya. "Bagaimana reaksi Changmin ketika tahu aku menciummu,hmm?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Sia—Nggh"

Siwon menciumnya dengan buas dan pertahanan Kyuhyun untuk tidak menangis terjadi, dia menangis sementara Siwon tersenyum lebar sebelum menciumnya lagi. Ketika tidak puas karena Kyuhyun tidak membalas ciumannya, pria itu menyentakkan wajah Kyuhyun semakin mendekat dan tak lupa jemarinya yang bebas mulai meremas pantat sintal Kyuhyun.

Dia mengerang dan Siwon sangat menikmatinya. Dia mengeksplorasi bibir ranum Kyuhyun. Wanita yang selama ini ingin dia dapatkan, sekarang sedang berada di depannya.

Mata Kyuhyun terpejam dengan bulir yang menetes tiap saat tetapi ia tidak peduli, seolah tidak peduli akan keselamatan hidupnya setelah ini, dia terus mencium Kyuhyun yang dapat ia pastikan bibir ranumnya akan bengkak dalam beberapa menit kedepan.

Mata Siwon berkilat nakal sembari membayangkan akan semurka apa saudara tirinya itu. Dia kemudian mengamati sekeliling yang telah di jaga oleh orang-orangnya baru kemudian melepas tautan bibirnya karena salah satu dari mereka menunjukkan sesuatu, Pria itu menyeringai puas dan mulai menjauh dari tubuh Kyuhyun yang gemetaran.

"Selamat tinggal, sayang. Itu ku sebut permainan kecil," katanya kejam. Ibu jarinya membelai pipi Kyuhyun, tidak ingin ketinggalan Siwon mencondongkan wajahnya untuk membisikan sesuatu tepat di depan bibir ranum Kyuhyun. "Lain kali, ku buat kau mendesahkan namaku."

20:57

Changmin berdiri menjulang tinggi dibelakang Taemin. Dia menatap dingin saat tak ada Kyuhyun yang sangat ingin dia temui saat ini. Minho yang melihat kondisi itupun segera memanggil Taemin dan bertanya dimana Kyuhyun.

"Masih di to— Ah.. Itu dia!" Taemin tersenyum lebar dan berpikir untuk segera pergi ketika temannya itu datang, tentu saja karena ia juga menghindari aura menakutkan Changmin menyangkut masalah Kyuhyun. Namun melihat helaian rambut Kyuhyun terlihat basah bahkan ia berjalan tanpa memandang ke depan dan terlihat kebingungan, perlahan senyumannya luntur.

Ketika Taemin akan berlari menghampirinya, Changmin telah mendahuluinya dan menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun sebelum wanita itu ambruk di lantai keras ballroom hotel.

-Changmin

Shim Changmin murka, matanya berkilat bengis memandang rendah wanita yang sedang berlutut di kakinya. Wanita itu adalah saudara kembar Choi Siwon, saudara tirinya terlihat begitu mengenaskan,bibirnya mengeluarkan darah segar setelah tangan besar Changmin menampar kulit pipinya dengan dingin.

Dia tidak main-main.

"Sebelum Siwon ditemukan, bersiaplah saudaraku."

Tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Cahaya lampu neon yang terang selalu menemani remaja laki-laki ketika dia berkunjung. Tak ada orang lain yang datang dalam bilik kamar dingin berbau alkohol ini kecuali mereka si pemilik jas putih.

Tetapi kali ini berbeda semenjak detak jantungnya berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Changmin, remaja laki-laki itu hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Matanya yang bulat masih memandangi apa yang ada di hadapannya sampai ketika pintu di dekat tempat duduk terbuka. Yunho, Ayahnya muncul dari balik pintu dengan nafas tersengal dan keringat bercucuran di dahinya. Ia dengan wajah pias menatapnya.

Pria berkulit tan itu mengamatinya, tapi ia tidak membiarkannya. Darah remaja laki-laki itu mendidih sempurna, wajahnya merah dan buliran di kedua matanya keluar tanpa izin. Dengan sisa kewarasannya atas apa yang terjadi, Changmin melangkah maju ke arah Ayahnya, menyingkirkan perawat yang berusaha menghalanginya sebelum memberikan bogem mentah tepat di pipi Ayahnya.

"Setelah satu tahun, kau datang di saat kematiannya!" Brengsek, Changmin terguncang saat mengatakan itu. Dia menunjuk ranjang dingin yang selalu terlihat menakutkan dimata bambinya. Ranjang besi tempat kematian orang terkasihnya.

"Jung Yunho! Kaulah penyebab kematian Ibuku." Bibir tipis Changmin terkatup setelah berucap demikian, dia tidak peduli bagaimana raut wajah pria yang ada di hadapannya. Ia harus berusaha sewaras mungkin karena suara tangis histeris bocah laki-laki yang sedang menangis di pojokan sofa mempengaruhinya.Ah, Dia lupa jika ada satu orang lagi yang sama dengannya. Ngilu di hatinya memang tidak akan bisa mereda namun rasa sakit pada adik laki-lakinya berbeda lagi.

Bocah itu merasa kehilangan yang besar.

"Minho, Ikutlah bersamaku."

Minho tidak bereaksi, hanya saja mendongak kecil. Menatap dengan kosong tangan kakaknya yang terulur. Ia tidak tahu harus apa tetapi jiwanya pun tergoncang, apalagi mendengar perdebatan yang selama ini terdengar olehnya. Seolah tak pernah usai apa yang kakak dan ayahnya pertikaikan.

"Minho, Jadi kau ingin tetap disini?" Minho menggeleng pelan, ia tidak mau terpisah dengan kakaknya. "Aku ikut," ujar Minho sambil menggapai tangan kakaknya. Dia segera bangkit dan menuju keluar bangsal bersama kakaknya.

"Kami tidak akan kembali ke rumah, jadi jangan pernah mencari kami!" kata Changmin tegas. Minho meringis menggigit bibir, hari itulah pertama kali ia melihat kakaknya berubah menjadi dingin, keras dan berbeda.

CHANGKYU

"Minho! Kenapa kau dan Changmin selalu menggangguku!" pekik Sang pengantin wanita keras. Telunjuknya mengarah ke pemuda yang sedang bersandar di tembok, pandangannya menuduh.

Minho hanya menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan saudara tirinya. Wanita itu tidak pernah berubah bahkan setelah mereka beranjak dewasa.

Namun kali ini ia memilih untuk tidak peduli.

Karena pikiran dan hatinya masih terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat sebelumnya. Sekarang dia menghirup udara dalam-dalam sebelum menarik Taemin dalam pelukan. Jika Taemin butuh sandaran karena mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun, Minho pula membutuhkan wanita cantik ini untuknya.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan melihat itu," aku Minho lirih. Hal itu bukan tanpa alasan, memikirkan bagaimana perubahan kakak laki-lakinya sekarang membuat hatinya pula membaik. Dua tahun sepertinya merubah segalanya dan harus ia akui semua karena Kyuhyun.

"Minho, sesak!" gerutu Taemin. Minho yang tersadar dari lamunannya melonggarkan pelukan itu dari Taemin. "Maafkan aku."

"Hm," ucap Taemin sambil menggosok matanya yang berair. Merasa bingung sesaat karena ia berani menangis di dada bidang Minho. "Minho, Menurutmu apa yang terjadi?"

Air matanya menetes kembali sambil mendongak menatap mata bulat Minho. Baru kali ini dia begitu dekat dengan Minho, ia tidak tahu ternyata sehangat ini.

"Kita tunggu saja hyung keluar," sahut Minho pada akhirnya. Karena ia sendiri pun masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi—ia hanya mengikuti instruksi kakaknya yang meminta Chansung untuk langsung membubarkan acara pernikahan dengan paksa, mengecek para hadirin dalam ruangan tanpa terkecuali baru membiarkan mereka pergi. Ballroom benar-benar dalam keadaan panik saat orang-orang bergerak sesuai perintah Changmin.

Ketegangan di dalam ruangan tidak berubah saat mereka tahu Changminlah yang meminta hal tersebut. Menentang Changmin hanya akan membawa bencana mengerikan. Tidak diragukan lagi bagaimana pengaruh pria jangkung itu.

Changmin terlihat begitu tenang, bibirnya terkatup sempurna dan raut wajah yang tidak bisa di tebak. Auranya yang menakutkan membuat seorang dokter wanita yang sengaja dipanggilnya merasa gelisah. Dia tidak berani berbicara dengan Changmin dan hanya beringsut mundur saat pria dominan itu melangkah mendekati ranjang. "Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Changmin segera.

"Kyuhyun-ssi baik-baik saja, dia hanya kelelahan. Dia akan segera sadar." Changmin mengangkat alisnya, tanpa berkata apapun lagi dia mulai berkata, "Baiklah kau boleh pergi!"

"Dan pastikan kalian mengurusnya," ujar Changmin. Dua orang pria bertubuh besar pun mengangguk cepat dan mulai mengikuti dokter wanita keluar ruangan dari belakang.

Entah kebetulan ataupun tidak, setelah dokter wanita itu keluar ruangan. Kyuhyun telah membuka matanya yang indah. Changmin yang sejak awal hanya mengamati Kyuhyun segera duduk di ranjang mendekatinya.

Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat memucat dan memandang sekeliling dengan kebingungan. Air matanya tumpah seiring dengan rasa ketakutan yang ia hadapi. Wanita itu berteriak histeris dan menendang apapun lewat kaki jenjangnya.

"Tolong biarkan aku pergi," tangisnya memohon.

"Kyunie, ini aku Changmin. Sadarlah." Changmin menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun. "Ada apa denganmu, Luv?"

"Jangan menyentuhku!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil menepis tangan Changmin.

"Kyuhyun!" Tanpa aba-aba Changmin mulai mencengkeram kedua lengan atasnya, Changmin naik keatas ranjang untuk menindihnya, bobot tubuhnya mengunci pergerakan brutal Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun!" sentak Changmin. Pria itu tampak lebih menakutkan dari sebelumnya karena melihat kondisi Kyuhyun. "Tenangkan dirimu," ujar Changmin tegas.

"Sakit— Lepaskan aku, aku mohon." Mohon Kyuhyun, suaranya mengiba hingga Changmin mulai mengendurkan lengannya dan menyipitkan mata saat melihat pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun memar dan terlihat merah. Rahang Changmin tegang, tidak menyadari hal ini sejak awal.

Ia segera menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Kyuhyun. Menatap tepat iris sewarna dengan madu Kyuhyun yang bergulir menghindarinya tetapi Changmin dengan sigap memegang pipi berisi Kyuhyun untuk lurus menatapnya, menyeret semuanya ke dalam mata hitam kelamnya.

Changmin tidak memperdulikan lagi tangan-tangan Kyuhyun yang hendak mendorongnya karena ia ingin Kyuhyun sadar, siapa yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Tenangkan dirimu sayang, Ini aku Changmin. Kau dalam perlindunganku sekarang, tidak apa-apa. Buang semua ketakutanmu."

Sepasang mata Kyuhyun mulai teralihkan dengan seruan lembut itu. Mulai menatap ke wajah pria itu yang begitu dekat dengannya dan entah kenapa tubuhnya berhenti menggigil ketakutan.

"Ya, seperti itu sayang." kata Changmin perlahan mulai menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia menjauhkan diri dan terduduk di samping ranjang seperti sebelumnya. "Ada aku disini. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Kyunie," panggil Changmin berniat kembali menyentuh pipi berisi Kyuhyun karena air matanya kembali deras keluar. Namun tubuh Kyuhyun bangkit dan menariknya dalam pelukan. Seolah wanita cantik itu telah sadar akan keadaannya.

Kyuhyun menangis pilu di dada bidang Changmin. "Maafkan aku," bisik Kyuhyun di sela suara tangisnya. Wanita cantik itu sesenggukan dengan bahu terguncang kecil ketika Changmin membalas pelukannya. Beberapa menit berlalu saat mata dan otaknya mulai kelelahan, Kyuhyun tertidur diculik mimpi.

Hening.

"Tenang Changmin!" ucap Chansung cepat. Dia memang sejak awal berada di dalam kamar. Chansung terkejut melihat nafas rekannya tiba-tiba memburu tak beraturan ketika suasana berubah menjadi hening. Buku tangannya memutih saat pria itu telah selesai menyelimuti Kyuhyun.

"Chansung," panggilnya memecah ketegangan. Kepalan tangannya semakin erat dia genggam. "Hubungi Jonghyun sekarang, ada pekerjaan untuknya!" perintah Changmin.

Hwang Changsung yang berada di ambang pintu pun mengernyit kecil ketika Changmin mengatakan nama Jonghyun, rahangnya mulai tegang. Kengerian baru saja terlihat dari wajah Chansung setelah mendengar suara pria jangkung itu berujar tajam, "Dan bawa Jessica kepadaku."

Changsung menarik nafas dalam, mengangguk dan keluar ruangan. Bencana, pikirnya.

CHANGKYU

Minho melihat Chansung keluar dengan wajah pias, pria itu bahkan melewatinya tanpa berucap apapun karena sedang berbicara dengan seseorang dengan ponselnya. Minho berencana akan mengejarnya saat Chansung tiba-tiba menuju ke arah Jessica dan suaminya.

"Kau tidak sopan, Jangan menarikku!" teriak Jessica. Suaminya pun terlihat bingung dengan hal itu namun ketika nama Changmin disebutkan oleh tangan kanannya itu mau tidak mau dia hanya merelakan Chansung membawa istrinya pergi.

Taemin terlihat kaku dari sebelumnya, dia menatap Minho meminta maksud dari kelakuan Chansung. "Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya.

Hingga mereka masuk dalam pintu kamar pun ia tidak mengerti kenapa Changmin membawa Jessica masuk. Namun sepertinya hal itu terjawab ketika mendengar suara saudara tirinya itu berteriak histeris seperti orang sinting. Suaranya terdengar dari pintu yang seolah sengaja di buka oleh Chansung.

Minho, Taemin, suami Jessica bahkan ada Aboeji yang kebetulan datang berbondong-bondong menuju pintu kamar.

Mereka terhenyak dengan wajah membiru.

Suara Yunho menjadi suara pertama yang bertanya, "Changmin! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan adikmu!"

Changmin berbalik arah dan menatap Yunho dengan tajam. Sambil menyeringai kejam dia mengedikan bahunya keatas. "Seperti yang kau lihat,Jung Yunho."

Yunho tidak sabar segera merangsak maju mendekati Changmin tetapi Chansung menghalanginya. "Minggir Chansung, Kau tidak melihat apa yang sedang temanmu lakukan!"

Mata Chansung berubah menjadi kelam, "Anda tidak bisa mendekatinya."

Yunho tidak perlu mengklarifikasi maksudnya, tetapi ia baru mengerti jika mereka telah memiliki kesetiaan pada Changmin. "Jadi, lebih baik jika anda melihatnya saja," Chansung kini menunjukkan kearoganannya.

Hingga Changmin terkekeh kecil. Bagus, Chansung. "Jangan biarkan mereka mengacau Chansung, Aku belum selesai dengannya."

Shim Changmin murka, matanya berkilat bengis memandang rendah wanita yang sedang berlutut di kakinya. Wanita itu adalah saudara kembar Choi Siwon, saudara tirinya terlihat begitu mengenaskan,bibirnya mengeluarkan darah segar setelah tangan besar Changmin menampar kulit pipinya dengan dingin.

Dia tidak main-main.

"Sebelum Siwon ditemukan, bersiaplah saudaraku." Saat ia berhenti terkekeh kecil ia mulai melakukan hal itu kembali, lagi dan lagi.

Mereka yang menjadi penonton hanya bisa memejamkan mata atas kelakuan Changmin yang diambang batas.

Minho lebih parah, wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Ia memegang erat daun pintu untuk menjaga tubuhnya yang hampir terjatuh, melihat kakaknya sendiri yang seperti itu seolah mengenang ketika mereka tinggal di Jepang hingga dewasa. Ia kira saudara laki-laki tertuanya itu sudah berubah nyatanya tidak sama sekali.

Dan Minho selalu menjadi pihak terlemah dan menangis untuk Changmin kakaknya bahkan saat ini pula. "Hyung! Hentikan! Kumohon."

00:26

Jonghyun menjilat bibirnya kilat saat menemukan buruannya. Dalam hentakan kakinya yang begitu tenang dan tubuh lautan manusia yang mulai menyingkir darinya ia melangkah maju ke sebuah kelompok kecil yang terlihat mencolok.

Seolah tidak takut akan ketenarannya yang akan menghilang jika para wartawan itu mengikutinya, pria itu terlihat santai. Dengan dua jalang di masing-masing tubuhnya. Jalang yang sexy dan panas untuk menghangatkan badan.

Jonghyun tersenyum miring sambil berdiri tegak di tengah-tengah kelompok itu, "Hallo, Choi Siwon."

Siwon terkesiap dan menyingkirkan kedua jalang itu dengan kasar, bibir Jonghyun berkedut kecil ketika mata Siwon di penuhi tanda tanya.

Sepertinya kenikmatan seksual yang dijajankan jalang-jalang itu menurunkan kewaspadaannya, buktinya ketika ia datang dan music berhenti tepat setelah kakinya melangkah ke dalam kelompok kecil itu dia kaku di tempatnya.

"Kau membuat Bos kami marah, Siwon."

"Begitu? Jadi Changmin telah mengetahuinya?" kekeh Siwon. "Bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat dia tahu aku telah melecehkan tunangannya, hmm? Katakan padaku, Jonghyun-ssi?" kali ini enam pengawal setianya juga ikut terkekeh geli bersama Siwon.

Jonghyun menarik bibirnya penuh angkuh. Matanya melirik ke arah orang-orang Changmin di belakangnya, mereka sekarang membentuk setengah lingkaran mengepung kelompok Siwon.

"Hh, Kalian benar-benar manusia menyedihkan yang menuruti keinginan Changmin." Siwon bangkit dan menatap nyalang ke arah Jonghyun, "Bagaimana jika kalian menjadi anji—"

DOR

Suara tembakan dan disusul debuman keras seseorang di samping kanan ruangan menjadi pemicu kericuhan dalam bar ini. Jonghyun kembali menjilat bibirnya, berfikir. Maka dari itu Siwon terlihat santai. Ternyata bar ini miliknya. Saat orang-orang berteriak dan mulai meninggalkan bar ini, Jonghyun tersenyum geli.

"Suho, Kau tidak perlu serakus itu." ujar Jonghyun sambil tertawa.

"Maafkan aku bos. dia mencoba menembakmu," jawab Suho diiringi suara senapan yang mulai disiapkan masing-masing kelompok. Moncong senapan Jonghyun bahkan sudah ia hadapkan tepat di kening Siwon.

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada mengikuti orang sepertimu!"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chansung masuk ke dalam kamar saat urusan yang dia lakukan telah selesai. Setelah menutup pintu, ia mulai mendekati Changmin seraya menyerahkan handphone padanya. "Jonghyun ingin mengatakan sesuatu," ucapnya.

Changmin mengambilnya dan mulai berbicara, "Ada apa?" tanyanya. Suaranya tajam dan penuh kemurkaan, bahkan perbuatannya beberapa menit yang lalu tidak menghilangkan kemarahannya.

" _Aku tidak sabar untuk membunuhnya!"_

Memejamkan mata sesaat, Changmin kemudian berdiri dan menatap ke arah Kyuhyun yang tertidur di atas ranjang. "Belum saatnya."

" _Whoa whoa, Apa Kyuhyun membuatmu_ _menjadi seorang pria baik hati?" ejek Jonghyun segera._

"Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang menarik, lagipula aku tidak akan membiarkannya mati begitu saja."

" _Well..Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"_

"Siapkan pemakaman untuknya," ucap Changmin. Kalimat selanjutnya bahkan di ucapkan dengan lancar dan diakhiri dengan senyum dingin ketika tahu lawan bicara menyanggupi permintaannya.

Di belakang, Chansung yang mendengarnya menelan ludah kasar. Changmin sudah pasti mendengar teriakan Yunho yang tidak mempercayai ucapannya bahkan meminta Changmin menghentikan tindakan yang membahayakan nyawa Siwon. Tapi bagaimana jika solusi yang Changmin berikan seperti ini? Apakah mereka mau menerima—Apapun itu, mereka harus menerimanya, suka atau tidak! Jika itu satu-satunya yang bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Siwon.

"Chansung, Ada apa?" tanya Changmin pada Chansung. Pria tampan itu melihat temannya termenung.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan itu?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Kau memang tidak pernah berubah," ujar Chansung pelan. Ujung bibir Changmin menyunggingkan senyum kecil sambil berbalik arah dan melewatinya. "Dia pantas mendapatkannya!"

Chansung mengangguk pelan dan mulai mengubah raut wajahnya kembali menjadi ganas, sebelum mengikuti Changmin dari belakang.

.

.

.

Ketika mereka keluar ruangan, semua orang mulai mendekatinya. Terutama Yunho yang tiba-tiba berteriak pada Changmin.

"APA YANG SEBENARNYA KAU LAKUKAN!? CHANGMIN!" teriak Yunho keras di hadapan wajah anaknya. Jika tidak ada Chansung yang dengan sigap memegang erat lengannya, sudah di pastikan pria ini akan menyerang Changmin.

"Kau masih meributkan apa yang sudah ku lakukan, Appa?"

"Kau melakukan hal gila!" desis Yunho tajam. "Kau tidak harus melampiaskan kemarahanmu pada Jesicca! Dia tidak bersalah."

Kini giliran Changmin yang mendekati wajah Ayahnya. "Luka seperti itu tidak akan meninggalkan bekas dan mungkin lebih baik daripada ku hancurkan semua hingga tak tersisa," katanya perlahan. "Aku bisa melakukan segalanya, temasuk membunuhnya."

"Hh, Sebenarnya apa yang kau mau!"

"Ikuti perintahku!" ujar Changmin. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Chansung,hingga pemuda itu mengatakan semuanya dengan gamblang di hadapan para keluarga Jung yang hadir di dalam ruangan. Minho dan Taemin juga termasuk.

Di ujung ruangan, Minho terdiam bersama Taemin tanpa bisa membantah. Sudah cukup jelas baginya, siapa yang bersalah disini.

"Aku menentangnya!" kata pria tua yang sejak awal terdiam di ujung pintu, dia adalah kakek Changmin. "Bagian mana yang dapat menguntunganku? Kau sudah mengambil Kyuhyun dan sekarang kau akan membawa pergi saudaramu!"

"Dia bukan saudara kami! Dan aku setuju dengan hal itu, jika untuk kesembuhan Noona!" ujar Minho, ia merasa harus berbicara sebelum tua bangka itu kembali membuat masalah. Ia bahkan tidak peduli lagi, selain kesembuhan Kyuhyun ia juga merasa hanya ini satu-satunya cara membuat kakaknya berubah total.

"A-Asalkan anakku baik-baik saja, aku setuju denganmu!" pekik wanita yang ada di belakang Chansung. Dia adalah ibu kandung dari Jesicca dan Siwon. "Ku mohon Yunho, kabulkan permintaannya! Dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak membunuh Siwon, Kurasa ini lebih baik!"

"Sepertinya wanita itu lebih cerdas darimu, Appa." Yunho mendecak dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Raut wajah Changmin semakin menggelap. "Setelah ini selesai, aku harap kalian melupakan semuanya yang terjadi malam ini."

"Keparat! Bagaimana bisa kau lakukan itu kepada saudaramu sendiri!" desis Yunho penuh amarah. Ia menoleh ke arah Changmin. "Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan ini!"

"Aku tidak sedang memohon," ujar Changmin tanpa memperdulikannya. "Itu adalah syarat dariku, untuk mengampuni nyawanya."

.

.

.

 **Lantai atas Bar**

Suho mendengar semuanya dari belakang tubuh Jonghyun. Bos-nya berbicara terlalu keras dan itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Dia mulai bertanya ketika sambungan telepon terputus.

"Kenapa Bos besar tidak langsung membunuhnya?"

"Siwon harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang dia lakukan! Dan Changmin ingin membunuhnya perlahan."

"Ck, padahal lebih asik jika langsung membunuhnya!" ujar Suho santai. Ia kemudian mulai meninggalkan Jonghyun yang mulai memerintahkan anak buahnya yang lain sesuai permintaan Changmin.

"Woy! Kau mau kemana, Suho! Kau harus pergi dengan Jaehyun! Sekarang!" pekik Jonghyun tak sabar. Tetapi Suho hanya tertawa kecil dan melambaikan tangannya. "Aku akan segera kembali!"

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan!"

"Membunuh Siwon!" teriak Suho seraya membuka pintu yang menghubungkan kamar tempat Siwon di sekap.

Dia sengaja untuk melihat keadaan Siwon yang mengenaskan, pria itu terikat di kursi dengan mata tertutup dan darah yang ada di bahu kanannya.

Siwon terkesiap mendengar pintu terbuka dan suara Suho, "Apa kau akan membunuhku, Suho!"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau… Tidak akan berani!"

Suho hanya menatap nyalang ke arah Siwon. Muak, kala seringai di bibirnya nampak.

"Bagaimana jika ku coba?"

"Kau Tidak—Argh" Merasa di remehkan, Suho dengan cepat menggoreskan luka di pergelangan tangan Siwon.

"Bagaimana?" Ucapnya senang. Suho semakin memperdalam goresan yang ia buat. "Kesakitan, huh? Katakan se—"

"Cukup, Suho!" Perintah Jonghyun. "Bocah! Kau ini! Jangan terpancing dengan perkataannya. Pergilah sekarang!" Tangan Suho segera terhenti dan menatap ke arah Jonghyun sambil mencebik kecil. Padahal ia masih ingin bersenang-senang.

Siwon berdesis kecil saat pisau milik Suho di cabut dari kulitnya. "Sialan."

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan ini ia melemparkan kalimat yang membuat Siwon menegang ditempatnya.

.

.

.

"Bos! Katakan segera padanya. Mulai sekarang, Choi Siwon aktor dari Korea Selatan dinyatakan sudah mati."

.

.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Warning Semi-M (Tidak jadi)

CHANGKYU

_

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Sunny!"

Sunny mengangguk mengerti kemudian segera berlalu dari hadapan Ayahnya ketika maniknya menemukan mama Sooyoung mendekati mereka.

Setelah Sunny berlalu, Sooyoung mulai berbicara. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Jika hal itu menyangkut Siwon, lebih baik kau bicarakan terlebih dahulu denganku."

Yunho yang mulai jengah dengan pikiran negatif sang istri akhirnya berdecak kesal, "Aku melakukannya untuk anakku, tidak sepertimu yang tidak berfikir jernih dengan mengiyakan permintaan Changmin!"

"Dan jika kau lupa, Changmin adalah anakmu! Dia mewarisi sifat aroganmu dan kebengisan keluarga Ibu—!"

"Cukup!" teriak Minho di ambang pintu. Wajahnya terbakar oleh amarah, niatnya untuk menyampaikan sesuatu terkubur begitu saja mendengar cacian tentang Ibu dan kakaknya. "Orang sepertimu tidak tahu apapun tentang kami, di lihat dari manapun keluarga Shim lebih baik darimu, Sooyoung-ssi."

"Apa katamu!" pekiknya tak terima.

Yunho mulai mengurut dada dengan tingkah laku keduanya. Tanpa berbicara lagi, ia mulai meninggalkan keduanya dan hanya untuk menemukan kesialan kembali.

Seorang pria tua yang masih gagah di usianya menyeringai ketika dia melihatnya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan disini!"

Kyuhyun tidak sempat bereaksi saat sebuah tangan menyentuh keningnya. Dia tidak tahu siapa pemilik tangan itu, namun betapa nyamannya saat jemari itu mulai mengelus kepalanya.

"Syukurlah, Kyuhyun."

Suara itulah yang membuat ia seketika mengalihkan atensinya, kepalanya menengok perlahan ke sumber suara, "Mom.."

Perasaan Kyuhyun berangsur menghangat saat wajah Ayu ibunya tersenyum manis, "Ya, sayang."

Tertular, Kyuhyun pun ikut tersenyum. "Kau datang."

"Karena kau membuatku khawatir." Ibu Kyuhyun, Jihyun terisak kecil, "Jangan menakutiku seperti ini lagi, sudah cukup tiga hari ini kau tidak bangun."

"Tiga hari, huh?" gumam Kyuhyun. Kepalanya bergerak kembali menatap ke arah langit-langit kamar.

Jihyun yang melihat Kyuhyun terpekur dengan sendirinya mulai panik, membuatnya terburu-buru memeluk buah hatinya. "Tidak, jangan fikirkan apapun."

Berbanding terbalik dengan permintaan Ibunya, Kyuhyun tersentak oleh kenyataan yang menakutkan. Ia terlihat menggeleng cepat dan matanya tak fokus.

Di luar dugaan, Kyuhyun mendorong Jihyun menjauh dan sekonyong-konyong lari di sudut ruangan yang gelap.

"Changmin, tolong aku!" teriaknya seperti orang gila.

Kemudian tak menunggu lama untuk Ibunya berteriak histeris saat ia seperti itu.

Chansung melaporkan hasil kinerja Suho cs di Seoul. Jonghyun yang memegang kendali nampak menggila dengan perintahnya sementara Changmin terlihat puas mendengarkan.

"Kau yakin tidak akan kembali?" Chansung bertanya. "Mereka akan mencurigaimu."

"Itu bukan masalah besar, Chansung."

Changmin mendengus, melihat kekhawatiran tangan kanannya."Seharusnya yang kau khawatirkan adalah Hyunjoong," katanya memperingatkan. Suaranya semakin dalam dan terdengar kejam.

"Keparat itu," desis Chansung. Sekilas ia teringat pria itu menyerangnya ketika tahu Changmin menghancurkan Jesicca. "Sooyoung pasti mempengaruhinya."

"Wanita itu selalu berulah, haruskah aku membunuhnya?"

"Belum saatnya." Dia menyeringai di atas sofa dan Chansung seolah melihat berbagai kemungkinan bencana yang akan terjadi dalam beberapa hari, tentu saja menyeretnya karena ia adalah bagian dari Changmin.

Dan kegilaannya.

Chansung menarik nafas dalam, mengubah roman wajahnya lalu kembali melaporkan hasil pekerjaan antek-antek mereka. "Johny berhasil menjalankan misi, saat ini dia ada di markas dan membawa sesuatu yang kau inginkan."

"Biarkan dia menemuiku, b—"

"Changmin-sama!"

Bodoh! Seseorang ingin mati di pagi ini, pikir Chansung. Ia berdehem sebelum akhirnya berbicara, "Aku akan membereskannya."

"Tidak-tidak, biarkan dia berbicara kepadaku." Chansung berkedip ketika kalimat itu keluar. Ia melupakan sesuatu, bosnya sekarang dalam kondisi baik.

"Ada apa?" Changmin bertanya saat melihat Chansung termenung.

"Bukan apa-apa," tandasnya cepat lalu dengan langkah lebar segera membuka pintu. Wajah ketakutan Yuta menjadi hal pertama yang menarik perhatian Chansung. "Aku harap yang kau laporkan adalah hal penting."

Yuta meneguk ludahnya kasar, saat Chansung mempersilakannya masuk. Kengerian tak terelakan lagi saat matanya tanpa sengaja bersiborok dengan iris gelap-nya.

Yuta segera membungkuk, terlalu takut untuk sekadar bersitatap lama dengan Bosnya yang Agung. "Kyuhyun- _sama_ telah sadarkan diri."

"Bagus." Changmin kemudian bergegas. Melewati Yuta yang tertegun saat mendapatkan tepukan di lengan kanannya. Mengangkat kepalanya, Yuta di pertemukan dengan manik kecoklatan Chansung.

"Kembalilah bekerja!" tanpa mendengar kalimat balasan dari Yuta, Chansung pergi meninggalkan pria muda yang kembali tertegun dengan wajah bodohnya. Hanya karena menangkap bibir bosnya terangkat sebelum melewatinya.

Suara tangis Ibu Kyuhyun menggema di dalam ruangan. Alih-alih mendengar kebahagiaan, yang ia dapati adalah kondisi Kyuhyun yang sedang meringkuk di pojok ruangan, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang menggigil ketakutan. Meski terdengar seperti desauan, Changmin bisa mengetahuinya jika Kyuhyun selalu menyebutkan namanya.

Kaki kaki Changmin melangkah memasuki kamar lebih dalam diikuti Chansung yang ada di belakangnya, dia berdiri tepat di belakang Ibu Kyuhyun yang mulai menyadari kehadirannya.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Ibu Kyuhyun sambil menutup mulutnya ngeri. Changmin pasti telah melihatnya saat Kyuhyun ini menolak di sentuh bahkan menepisnya kasar.

"Chansung!" serunya dingin saat sudah mulai mendekati Kyuhyun. Kendati hanya mendengar namanya disebut, pria itu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Ikutlah denganku." Chansung tahu berlaku tidak sopan dengan memisahkan Ibu dari anaknya yang sakit, tetapi sekali lagi keinginan Changmin adalah prioritasnya. Seharusnya Ibu Kyuhyun beruntung karena melihat kemurahan hati menantunya yang tidak langsung menyeretnya keluar.

Ya, Chansung akan membuatnya mengerti saat keluar dari sini.

Kini hanya ada mereka berdua, suara Kyuhyun terdengar semakin jelas di dalam kamarnya yang baru saja di tutup Chansung. Dia tidak terkejut saat Kyuhyun hilang kewaspadaan terhadap sekitarnya.

Pria itu perlahan berjongkok di hadapan Kyuhyun, tangannya dengan santai terulur untuk mengelus puncak kepala wanitanya. Changmin sendiri tidak peduli saat Kyuhyun menarik tangannya untuk menjauh.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" kini kalimat lain keluar dari Kyuhyun sembari memukul tangan seseorang yang masih mengelus permukaan rambutnya.

"Ini aku!" Jemari Changmin bergerak cepat menyingkirkan helai rambutnya yang sejak awal menutup wajah Kyuhyun, menyelipkannya di balik telinga. "Sekarang buka matamu."

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga kelopak mata indahnya terbuka. Ia mulai mendongak dan menatap tepat di mata Changmin. Seperkian detik itu pula Kyuhyun terisak-isak keras, lalu menerjang tubuh Changmin dan memeluknya erat.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sudah mengecewa—" Detik dimana wanitanya hendak berucap kalimat yang akan membuatnya murka, pria itu segera mendorong tubuhnya kebelakang tembok. Melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun, hingga wanitanya tersentak oleh tindakannya.

Hati Kyuhyun ngilu atas penolakannya, ia berpikir Changmin pasti akan membuangnya setelah ini. Sambil terus terisak keras, ia mulai mencoba meringkuk seperti semula. Namun Changmin segera menghimpitnya dan mulut pria itu telah menggigit cuping telinganya.

Kyuhyun kehilangan fokus saat jemari tangan Changmin menyentuh tengkuk lehernya. "Kau milikku Kyuhyun, selamanya akan seperti itu!" bisiknya tegas.

"Kalau begitu, tolong aku!" racaunya. Jari-jarinya bergetar saat menyentuh dada bidang Changmin. "Sentuh aku, biarkan seluruh tubuhku hanya mengingat sentuhanmu, kumohon!"

Changmin mulai menjilat bibirnya, lantas menyeringai setan. Tanpa peringatan, Changmin mencium liar bibir kissable-nya sambil meraih pinggul Kyuhyun dan meremasnya kuat.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menatap Changmin lewat bulu matanya. Ia telah terbakar oleh gairah seksual yang Changmin berikan. Kenyataan bahwa ini adalah kali keduanya dalam keadaan intim tak membuatnya ketakutan.

"O—oh," desahnya saat Changmin melepaskan tautannya. Changmin mulai melepaskan kemejanya dan membuangnya asal.

Nafas pria itu mulai memburu tetapi ia masih waras untuk tidak melakukannya di atas lantai. Kyuhyun terlalu berharga untuk itu. Dia mulai mengangkat tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan kembali menciumnya.

Pria itu mulai membuka pahanya dan menekan penisnya tepat di kewanitaannya.

"Aah—Changmin!" Kyuhyun mendesah nikmat di sela ciumannya, ia mulai mengangkat tangan saat pria itu dengan cepat menanggalkan pakaiannya. Lidahnya mulai mengecup ringan tubuh atasnya yang telah telanjang. Wajahnya merona saat ia baru menyadari hanya kaos tipis yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Nghn—Akh!" Kyuhyun mengerang saat lidah Changmin mulai bermain di payudaranya. Menjilat dan mengulum,satu tangannya bermain di puting kirinya.

Tiba saatnya Changmin mulai membuka celananya, jari-jari tangan Kyuhyun memegang pergelangan tangannya, meremas pelan. Membuat atensinya segera menatap wajah cantik Kyuhyun.

"Kau…" ucapan Changmin menggantung. Dia marah oleh kenyataan wanitanya mulai kembali menangis hingga nafasnya tersendat. Changmin mulai terdiam sejenak, mengabaikan kemarahannya yang memuncak.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Katakan!" ujarnya dingin. Gairahnya menguap seketika.

Wanita itu menggeleng cepat sebagai jawaban dan ia benci mengakui jika Kyuhyun satu-satunya wanita yang dapat mengendalikan emosinya. Tanpa pikir panjang Changmin mulai memeluknya erat. Ia tahu kecemasan yang di rasakan Kyuhyun, tapi tidakkah dia tahu jika sekarang dia ada dalam perlindungannya yang kuat.

"Maafkan aku…" katanya. Dia menggelengkan kepala di dada Changmin. "Tiba-tiba aku berfikir a-aku.."

"Sst…sekarang tidurlah luv." Perlahan Changmin mengelus rambut Kyuhyun, membiarkan dia tenang tanpa memulai pembicaraan yang akan menggerogoti pikirannya.

Pagi itu mungkin dia akan terus menemani kekasihnya hingga tertidur.

Jonghyun menatap seorang wanita pendek yang berjalan dengan arogan khas seorang Jung ke arahnya. Dia tidak lain adalah putri bungsu keluarga Jung, sama seperti Changmin dan Minho hanya berbeda Ibu.

Sekalipun dari keluarga Jung, Sunny jarang terekspos media. Menjadi anak dari istri ketiga konglomerat tidak pernah membuatnya bebas sehingga dia memilih kuliah di luar negeri, agar hidupnya tidak terlalu monoton seperti Jesicca kakaknya.

"Sunny! Kau tidak berfikir untuk melakukan itu bukan?" tanya Jonghyun saat Sunny masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Sunny marah, sebab ada banyak yang tidak ia ketahui saat berada di Amerika. Termasuk acara pemakaman yang tidak wajar ini. "Cepat tunjukkan jalannya. Aku perlu tahu kondisi Siwon!"

"Bocah, Changmin tidak akan suka dengan hal ini."

Sunny melempar kaca mata hitamnya ke jok belakang mobil dengan geram. "Biarkan aku mengobatinya."

"Sunny!"

"Hanya sebentar! Aku tidak akan berlama-lama, aku janji. Kau pasti bisa merahasiakannya, kan?"

Markas besar Changmin.

Tidak ada yang bisa meragukan kearoganan Changmin, bahkan adiknya sekalipun. Sunny tergugu saat memasuki kawasan miliknya, tak seperti yang dia bayangkan selama ini. Sistem keamanannya saja membuat ia bergidik ngeri. Jika dia tidak masuk bersama dengan Jonghyun kekasihnya, entah apa yang terjadi dengannya.

Setelah melewati beberapa kali ruangan, mereka sampai di sebuah kamar yang pintunya berbeda dengan lainnya. Sebuah pintu besi dengan dua orang penjaga.

"Biarkan dia masuk."

Mereka mengangguk cepat dan segera membuka pintunya. Membiarkan Sunny masuk tanpa pengawalan.

"Ingat hanya satu jam."

"Ya, satu jam." Sunny mengulang. Pintu pun tertutup bertepatan dengan janjinya untuk tidak berlama-lama disini.

Sunny mendapati Siwon yang tertidur di sebuah kursi coklat. Di meja hadapannya banyak makanan yang tidak ia sentuh sama sekali. "Aku tahu kau tidak tidur," Sunny berujar sambil duduk di hadapan kakak tirinya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" masih tidak mau membuka mata. Sunny pun enggan menjawab, wanita itu langsung mengobati lukanya. Membiarkan pria itu memekik kaget atas tindakan tak terduga Sunny.

"Aku tidak butuh perawatanmu." Siwon berteriak sambil mengguncangkan telapak tangannya yang terborgol di belakang kursi.

"Aku juga tidak butuh izinmu, diam saja. Aku hanya melakukan sesuai permintaan Appa."

Tak berselang lama dalam kesunyian yang di buat keduanya, Sunny mulai mendongak dan tanpa takut menatap wajah Siwon.

"Apa kau sedang menahannya?" tanya Sunny. Siwon meresponnya tidak mengerti hingga Sunny tertawa kecil, "Maksudku, apa kau sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menangis?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kau boleh menangis sekarang. Kekasihku tidak akan kemari saat aku sedang mengobatimu." komentar Sunny tanpa peduli kalimat dingin Siwon. Ia bahkan melanjutkan dengan sesuatu yang menghantamnya, "Changmin Oppa sedang berbaik hati untuk tidak membunuhmu, lain kali jika kau beruntung bertemu dengannya, berterimakasihlah!"

"Omong kosong!" umpatnya kasar. "Dia sudah membunuhku. Bos siala—shit!"

"Kau tidak boleh berbicara kasar dengan kekasihku atau pisau ini akan merobek mulutmu," Jonghyun tertawa ketika Siwon mulai diam. Sunny memutar bola matanya dan memindahkan tangan Jonghyun dari leher Siwon yang berdarah. "Aku harus merawatnya! Pergilah aku tidak mungkin terluka dengan ucapannya."

"Jangan menyelinap masuk seperti itu juga! Kau membuatku terkejut!" tambahnya mendarah daging.

"Dan membiarkan kalian berlama-lama didalam satu ruangan ini?" Jonghyun tertawa, "Yang benar saja!"

"Siwon adalah kakakku sama seperti Changmin Oppa!"

Keduanya serentak berdecih. Tapi apa yang ada dipikiran Siwon berbeda dengan Jonghyun, pria menyebalkan itu masih bisa membuat seringai yang terlihat memuakan. Pantas saja, Suho begitu membencinya.

Sunny menggulirkan bola matanya lagi, "Memang seperti itu kenyataannya, akui saja! Eomm—"

"Hyorin," kekeh Siwon. Dia menjilat bibirnya yang kering dan memandangi Sunny dengan mengerikan. "Pelacur sepertinya, kau masih menyebutnya sebagai Ibumu! Dia melemparkan diri kedalam keluarga Jung hanya untuk mengejar Changmin, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena —sialan,dia segera membuang Ibumu ketika kau ada di dalam perutnya! Saat ini pun aku yakin, kaupun pasti tak berbeda jauh dengannya!"

Sunny tidak bisa menghentikan kemarahan yang ada pada dirinya saat ini. Kalimat Siwon kali ini benar-benar menyakitinya. Tanpa segan lagi, ia mulai menampar pipi Siwon yang baru selesai di obati.

"Siwon, kau sangat menyedihkan." Hilang semua rasa simpatinya. Sunny mengepalkan tangannya di kedua sisinya, "Kau benar-benar harus menangis kali ini, karena tidak akan ada orang yang peduli denganmu lagi."

Sunny menyipitkan matanya, "Ingat ucapanku ini, Siwon. Ibumu, Sooyoung yang kau banggakan tidak akan peduli padamu, kau hanya boneka untuk mencapai keinginan rakusnya. Saat kau tidak ada, Jesicca-lah yang akan meneruskan ambisinya."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sunny pergi dengan cepat. Meninggalkan sebuah kamar tanpa jendela itu dengan kesal sekaligus menyesali keputusannya untuk mengobati luka kakaknya. Jika saja Ayahnya tidak meminta bantuannya diam-diam, sialan, pikirknya kesal.

"Pantas saja." Siwon menengok ke atas dengan kesal. Wajahnya akan kembali lebam dengan tamparan keras Sunny. Jonghyun menarik kerah Siwon, "Pantas saja, Changmin begitu membencimu." lalu melepaskannya dengan keras.

Saat keduanya keluar dan pintu kembali tertutup, bibir Siwon berkedut kecil. Dia tertawa entah untuk alasan apa. "Benarkah aku seperti itu?" tanyanya pada udara kosong.

TBC

No edit. Terimakasih telah membaca, semoga menghibur.

Fio minta maaf juga apabila tidak berkenan dengan keadaan Siwon (antagonis) di Ff ini. Bukan berarti fio nggak suka dia ya, sekali lagi hanya alur ceritanya seperti ini.

untuk ff yang lain mohon maaf juga terutama penunggu setia ff SJC, dibilang sudah di ketik iya tapi hasilnya menurut fio kurang memuaskan. barangkali ada yang berminat bantuin fio sekaligus jadi temen chat. monggo PM aja...


End file.
